The Kunoichi's New Life
by DarkMoon2017
Summary: SEQUEL TO "THE NEW KUNOICHI." Robina's life has been awesome so far! She has lots of friends, a loving boyfriend, and no enemies. But would that all change as she progresses through high school and become the kunoichi she was born to be? NarutoxOC, KibaxIno, ShikamaruxTemari, SasukexSakura, and ShinoxHinata
1. Chapter 1: making love

Well I really want to start the sequel to, "The New Kunoichi" so this is where it begins. I needed something to do since I'm waiting for my current poll of my kibaxhanabi fanfic to come to a result. If you read that fanfic, you'll know what i'm talking about. Well alot of people wanted me to make a sequel to this story and so I will! I will try to make a new chapter every day but its pretty hard when your typing from your kindle fire lol. I'm at my grandparents house and they dont really have a computer but internet, how does that make sense? Well enough talk! Here's the sequel and please review and like this story. PLZ!

Ch. 1

(Robina's POV)

I spread my legs for naruto to get easy access to my wet pussy. I have to admit, I was pretty nervous. I mean, this was my first time and I think this is his first time too. He leaned over and gave me a long passionate kiss that travel from my lips, all the way to my toes. The kiss felt so real and filled with emotion that my eyes got a little watery. He then descended down my neck and stomach, giving me light soft kisses and making moan with each little touch. He then took hold of my green moist panties and slid them off carefully. I grabbed his head and led him to my entrance as his toungue made its way inside my tight walls. I pulled my head back and just stared at the ceiling. Was this a dream? Was Naruto Uzumaki really eating me out with his hot wet toungue? He suddenly hit a weak spot in my vagina and I moaned the loudest I have ever moaned. I looked at him and his face was covered with my hot juice that I had just squirted on him. He licked his face and smiled at me as I blushed,

"What's that face for!?"

I asked the blond ninja.

"Hehe, I made you have an orgasm."

I blushed even more and sighed as I laid back on the bed and he licked the rest off my spent pussy. He then sat straight up and opened the condom pack that my mom had given to him. He tore it with his teeth sexily, and put it on his 10 inch penis. Once he was done he leaned over to my face and kissed my cheek,

"You ready, angel?"

I nodded with a warm smile on my face and it soon turned to a face of pain and seduction when he slowly entered my vagina with his huge rod. He just kept going and going and I gripped his back really hard. He stopped and asked ne if I was okay and I, of course, said yes. He continued his journey into my virgin cunt and I gasped once more, once he was balls deep inside me. I could tell he was nervous by the way he hesitated but he finally started thrusting. He started off slow but he eventually got into a rythym and I moved my hips and thighs with him. He moaned when I did this and kept thrusting with all of his might. I didnt realize I could have 2 orgasms in a row until now.

"Naruto, I'm...cumming...again! Ahhh!"

I yelled as I juiced him once more and he hugged me tightly, helping me catch my breath. This time, his thrust became even faster and the pain eased with the wetness of my pussy. He started breathing really hard now and I could tell he was about to shoot his load. God I wish he didnt have that condom on! I waited for his expected warning of his cumming but it never came. He and I screamed loudly, simultaneously, as he finally released the pressure from his crotch. He just kept shooting and I swear the condom almost broke! He laid on me, his breath warm on my soft pale neck and whispered,

"I...love...you"

I brought my hands to his head and pulled his face tightly towards my chest and kissed his forehead. He smiled and kissed me as he pulled out of me and took off the condom. Our eyes instantly widened at how much cum was in the condom. How the fuck did it not break!? He laughed at my face and threw it behind his head as he brought his face to my neck again. He massaged my stomach and thighs and turned me over so that I was on top.

"How was your first time?"

"Awesome...you?"

"Perfect,"

He said as he pulled the gigantic bright green covers over the both of us. I laid on his hard toned chest and listened to his heard beat go from fast to steady in a minute. He quickly fell asleep but I decided to enjoy the moment just a bit more. But eventually, the rise and fall of his chest drifted me off to sleep and we both slept there pleacefully like 2 blond angels. Nothing could of ruined this moment between us...FUCK! IT'S A FUCKING SCHOOL NIGHT!

Well there's ch. 1! I cant believe i'm starting the sequel! Well it's all thanks to you readers! I really want this sequel to be longer so ill see what i can do! Please read my other fanfics as i'm working on this one. Again please review PLZ! And look out for chapter 2 maybe tomorrow:)


	2. Chapter 2: just waking up

Well this the next chapter to the story! I can't believe I have gotten the time to write these stories in such a short time! But when school starts up again, I'll have to like, make time and all of that crap. But yeah I've been happy with all of the support I've been given and look forward to more followers and favorites and especially reviews! Plz review, tell me what i did wrong and right or to just request a story, just PM me and I will 100% write it as long as I know what it is lol. So here ya go!

Ch. 2

(Robinas Pov)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and I moaned. I shifted in my lovers arms and he didn't wake up from the sudden disturbance. I looked up with blurry eyes and saw that it was 6:30. Great school again. How did the weekend go by so fast? I looked up at naruto, who was sleeping peacefully, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He woke up almost instantly and deepend the kiss. He broke away as soon as he heard the alarm and glared at it,

"Why is that piece of shit going off!?"

"Because its a monday blondie, haha. I just remembered and I got so pissed but just ignored it. So get dressed so we can go together,"

I said with a smile. I saw the condom from last night and held it up for him to see. He laughed and facepalmed while he fell back into the bed. I walked over to the trash can by my bed and dumped it in there. I decided I would take a shower to clean off all of the sex and sweat off. The water felt good and warm on my soft white skin. I probably stood there for about 15 minutes before I realized I was supposed to be cleaning myself.

Once done, I stepped outside of the shower and wrapped my curvy body in a towel. I walked out of the bathroom to find naruto zipping up his jacket and the bed made. I hugged him from behind tightly,

"Aww...you made the bed! What a gentleman!"

He laughed and turned around to return my death grip. He almost broke my back with his strength but it was so worth it, believe me. He let go to let me get dressed and I did so. I dressed in a green shirt and a matching skirt, of course. I put my signature flower bow in my hair and twirled for naruto to judge. He nodded, thoughtfully, and held up his fingers to make a "10." I jumped in the air with glee and he kissed me while holding my waist. He twirled me in the air, while we kissed, and then put me down.

We descended downstairs and my mom was already waiting for us at the kitchen table. She smiled and told us to sit down while she made our lunches. I decided to get some cereal for naruto and I, because we were really hungry from last night! We ate our cereal as mom gave us our lunch packets. She smiled at naruto and said,

"Welcome to the family, Naruto! I can't believe my little girl has her own boyfriend! I thought I would never see the day. Oh, you know what would be fun! Looking at Robina's baby pictures! I'll go get them!"

I blushed and rolled my eyes as naruto laughed under his breath and mom went to go get my baby album. I quickly stood up and grabbed naruto by the arm, practically dragging him out the door,

"Sorry mom, we have to go to school now! Maybe we can look at it next time!"

She yelled something but I was moving at a "too fast" pace to even hear her and continued my way to the school, still dragging Naruto. He got out of my grip and brushed the dirt off his pants and laughed,

"Wow, your mom is kind of embarrassing, haha. The baby album!?"

I punched him softly as he kept laughing. I couldnt help but smile at his laughs. He just always found a way to make me smile somehow, hehe. We finally got to the huge front doors of the high school and entangled our hands together as we walked in. Some people stared but I didnt care and by the looks of it, neither did Naruto. I have always dreamed of being in this kind of situation, because I finally happy with the ways things were. I had the love of my life and I still can't believe it was all happening to me. The lonely blond girl show violin't get a friend to save her life! Look at me going on and on...

We had to seperate to get to our lockers but not without a quick kiss to savor.

I made my way to my locker, seeing a certain canine ninja talking to a certain flower kunoichi. I walked to my locker combination and turned to them,

"Hey guys, whats up?"

"Just talking, hehe. But what about you and naruto? What did you two do last night, hmmmm?"

I blushed lightly and waved Ino off,

"I'll tell you in class,"

I said a with a wink to them both. I got my books and made my way to 1st block, which meant...Mr. Hatake's class...ughhhhhhhh! I walked in to find him reading the same porn book and i shook my head with disappointment. I saw my seat and sat in it, waiting for the bell to ring. All of the guys came in laughing and high-fiving with Naruto and shooting a glance at me. I blushed even more and turned away from their gazes but smiled at myself. Ino finally came in and sat next to me and leaned to whisper to me,

"Okay, so what did you and that knucklehead do last night? Come on, tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

I hesitated at the question at first but finally decided to tell my best friend what happened,

"Well..."

And there is chapter 2. I have to tell you that it's kind of hard to write on the kindle fire, lol. Sometimes the keyboard messes up and it just pisses me off! Gosh! But i just need to ckme down and take it. Plz review this story and check out my other fanfics! I promise they are all worth it! Lol


	3. Chapter 3: Making a New Friend

Well here is ch. 3 of my beloved fanfic! I hope you all have liked my fanfics so far and I promise that I write a new chapter or story every day, don't I? I guess since its summer I have some free time to do my own thing and do whatever I want. And when I get back to school, I won't have to play soccer again so I'll be home free. Yay! But yeah PLZ REVIEW this fanfic and I hope you like it.

Ch. 3

(Robina's POV)

"Well after we left the restaurant last night, he walked me home and we held hands for like the whole time. Then my mom invited him inside and told me to go upstairs and get dressed in my sleepwear, hehe. Now get this Ino! My mom gave Naruto a condom so he could be protected if you know what I mean."

Ino's face went red as soon as I said that and she leaned closer,

"Sooooo….does that mean that you and Naruto…"

I nodded gleefully and she screamed,

"Oh my gosh, Robina! That is so great for you. How was he? Was he big or small?"

"Oh, believe me! He was so freaking huge. About 10 in. maybe. And how was he? He was the best first time a girl could ask for, hehe."

She leaned her head back and face palmed at the thought. She looked at Kiba and whispered,

"Hmm…..I wonder how kiba will be when I finally get him in the bed."

"Wow Ino, you're seriously sounding like a slut here, haha."

She punched me lightly on the shoulder as I laughed and she couldn't help but grin. Suddenly the bell rang and now it was time for class to start. Mr. Hatake got up from his chair, book still in hand, and said,

"Well I hope you all had wonderful weekends, I know I did if you know what I mean."

The class lowered their heads, just trying to get this weekend out of their heads.

"Well now it's Monday and this is school! For the start of the day, we'll be reading a jutsu list of each person in here, then that person will demonstrate and describe the jutsu to the class. Now everyone get in a line to pick up your jutsu list. And so the class did as their teacher told them and I was next in line to get my list. I walked to his desk and he leaned over to whisper,

"Well it seems you and Naruto had a good weekend as well, hmm?"

I blushed a bright red and snatched the list from his hand as he smirked. God, I hate that guy. How did he fucking know that Naruto and I did it!? I looked back at him and he pointed to his nose. How the fuck did he smell me!? I took a shower! I looked over at Kiba and he didn't seem to smell me so he must be lying to me or something. I sat back down and then Ino followed my example.

Mr. Hatake walked to the front of the room as soon as everyone had gotten their papers.

"Okay guys, ladies first. Ms. Hyuga, would you please go first.

A girl with dark blue hair stood up and nodded hesitantly and her face was as red as a rose. She muttered something like,

"Umm…ok….ay….."

She walked to next to the teacher and held up her list.

"My….special tech…..nique…..is…the….'8 trigrams…..Twin Lion…..Fist."

The teacher nodded in approval and set up a wooden block for every to see. The girl yelled "Byakugan" or something, and her face had veins all over it. It looked disgusting to some but to me it looked totally badass! She yelled her jutsu name and her hands glowed a bright blue and in the shape of lion's faces. Then she hit the wooden block, instantly going through it, like it was no big deal. Everyone clapped at the demonstration and she sat back down, blushing.

"Ok next is Ino Yamanaka."

Ino stood up smirking and showed everyone her list,

"My special jutsu is a jutsu specialized in my clan. It can destroy your minds in a second and also gain all of the information needed to succeed in the mission. Here let me show you."

She formed her hand seals at Mr. Hatake and he put his hands up to stop her, but it was too late. She had transferred minds with him and was now making sexy poses as the teachers. All of the class was laughing their asses off and throwing money at the so-called teacher and then she switched back. She laughed and bowed as the teacher was still woozy from her hilarious jutsu.

"Okay….n-next…..is…Robina…Y-Yuuki…."

Finally, it was my turn and I told everyone my list,

"My jutsu is a special kekkei genkai. My nature is light, but not lightning. Sort of like an angel, you could say, hehe. The jutsu's name is 'Light Transformation jutsu' in which I can make literally any weapon or item that is made out of light. And with that, I formed the hand signs and formed my signature Bow of light and formed a light arrow in my hand. The bow extended with a cool expanding sound and the ends went from my head to my knees. I pulled the light arrow back and shot it at the wooden block, making a trail of glowing light that quickly disappeared. The light arrow went through the block and the wall that led to the outside then exploded. Mr. Hatake glared at me as I smirked and burned him. Everybody seemed impressed by the way they were clapping and cheering so I'm happier than I thought I would be. The teacher waved his hand and said,

"Well I think that'll be enough for the day. In the meantime, I'll be fixing this wall."

He said as he was still glaring at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Everybody cheered with not having to do anything the rest of the class, and started chatting it up with their friends. I turned to Ino, who was gone, and panicked. Where the hell did that bitch go!? Of course, she was talking to Kiba in the corner and I think they were sneaking a few kisses when everyone wasn't looking. I desperately looked at my other friends to talk to. Naruto was goofing off with Choji and Shikamaru and Temari and Tenten were braiding each other's hair. Sasuke and Sakura were making out and there was no way I was going to talk to Sai, at least not yet. I looked at Neji who was also getting his hair braided by Tenten…..ugh…..My eyes wondered until I found the girl with the kick-ass jutsu that went through the wooden block. Well she looked lonely and it couldn't hurt to make some friends so I decided to sit next to her. She shot her head up at me and her face grew red as I held my gloved hand out,

"Hi, my name's Robina Yuuki. Nice to meet you!"

She hesitated but lifted her hand and shook my hand,

"Umm…hello….my n-name's…..Hinata H-Hyuga…"

I smiled at her and she smiled back but she still looked nervous. I waved my hand in the air,

"Look Hinata, there's no reason to be shy around me. I'm the coolest girl you'll meet! I'm we can be friends right?

Her eyes widened and she nodded happily.

"Awesome! By the way, that jutsu you did was totally cool! Could you maybe teach me it or something?"

"Well…..it's kind of a clan thing but maybe….you can make 'Light Lion Fist'?

I gasped at the idea and pictured myself being a total badass with the lion fist.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea! Maybe you can meet me at the training field sometime this week and we can practice?"

"Yeah Robina, that sounds like fun."

She said with a smile. I grinned at her and looked at the class again. They were still doing the same thing they were doing so I didn't pay much attention to them. I looked back at Hinata who was staring at the guy in the hood with the googles. I smirked and whispered in her ear,

"So you like him, huh?"

She immediately looked at me, her face more red then a ladybug and she waved both her hands side to side,

"No no no…I don't…..like….him…"

"Mmmhmm, then why were you staring at him, hmmm?"

She had lost her words completely and bowed her head in defeat. I put my arm on her shoulder and said,

"So, what do you like about him?"

"Well….he treats me nice and has a cool guy look. I also like catching bugs and he looks like a bug guy to me."

I smiled and looked back at him. He was just sitting there, staring at the concrete wall. He may be weird but Hinata likes him so maybe I can get them both together.

"Have you got the courage to tell him that?"

She shook her head and I sighed,

"Listen Hinata, I had the same problem this weekend with the guy I liked. See Naruto over there? Yeah him, I really liked him and he liked me but we didn't tell each other until yesterday. And now were like boyfriend and girlfriend and we kind of did something special last night.

She looked at me, eyes wide,

"You mean….."

I nodded and pointed to Kiba and Ino, who were hugging each other tightly,

"See those two over there? They had the same situation as you and I and now look at them. Born to love each other and care for each other very much. So if you get the courage to tell that guy you like him, there is a good chance he may like you a lot too. Buy I think you should make the first move because he seems like the silent type, hehe."

Hinata rested her head on her and chin and thought about it for a minute,

"Well I'll think about it, Robina. If possible, could you, maybe, get a friend of his to ask him if he likes me or not. Just so I don't make a fool out of myself and become even more embarrassed."

"You got it kiddo,"

I said as I hugged her. She looked really happy. The kind of happy you are when you just made a new friend that you would love forever.

My mind-self brought out her clipboard that said 'friend list' and added Hinata. She then fist pumped and I regained my senses. I bid Hinata, goodbye, and walked back to my seat, gracefully. I then just sat there quietly and laid my head down so I could get some rest from last night. Because when you have sex with the host of the nine-tailed fox, it's fucking exhausting if you know what I mean!

The bell rang 20 minutes later and I gathered my books and skipped to my locker. Ino eventually followed and put her stuff in her locker she turned to me and said,

"Sorry I couldn't talk to you, I was too busy with Kiba, hehe. Who did you chat with?

I looked at her and smiled,

"Oh, just a new friend of mine."

Well there is ch. 3! I got a review from the first story saying that Hinata and Shino were kind of left out so I made sure to put them in here just to be safe. I also got a review saying that her nature was lightning so I really wanted to explain that she is kind of angel-like, not to be confused with lightning. So the next chapter. Should be up by tomorrow if I have time and yeah that's it! Again, read my other fanfics and stories and check out my profile if you want to lol. AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID, ALRIGHT! Thx for reading guys!


	4. Chapter 4: Mondays

Ok well here is ch. 4. I really don't have time for all of this but I'm trying my best so yeah lol. My family's killing me with activities and well I just have enough time for this maybe. So please review and I hope you like what I have written so far! Oh and if this ch. isn't long, I'm so sorry it's usually due to time. I do not own any of the Naruto characters except Robina so there we go.

Ch. 4

(Robina's POV)

Okay so in gym class, coach made us play dodge ball and stuff and put the boys against the girls. This was a real problem because whoever wins will get into a fight with the other and all of my friends have dates soooo. But the guys were so sweet in letting us win and they each got a kiss from their girlfriends. Hinata actually kissed Shino on the cheek and he blushed slightly. Sai didn't get a kiss from nobody, neither did lee.

After dodge ball, we just ran about 2 laps and played volleyball with each other. So overall, it wasn't a bad gym class today. But today I noticed in the locker room, that I have the biggest breast out of all the girls and that just made my day, hehe.

We all walked out of the locker room before the bell rang and just talked. I walked over to Hinata and whispered,

"So, I saw you kiss Shino on the cheek….how did that feel?"

Her face went slightly red and she looked away,

"It was…really…n-nice…"

I smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. At this point, the bell rang and we all made our way to Ms. Yuhi's class for Genjutsu. I just hope we don't find her and my fourth block teacher doing it again…..ugh this school….

We walked in the room to find the teacher fully clothed this time and we all sighed in relief. I'm just going to say, it's really disgusting to find your teachers having sex on the desk. Like, don't even think about it! Oh, too late….shit!

I sat down in my desk, attempting to get the thought out of my head. The teacher greeted the class and told us that we were going to learn some genjutsu techniques. She told us about the Sharingan, special to the Uchiha clan. The Byukugan, special to the Hyuga clan. And the Rinnegan, special only to some. She also told us about the technique that I have. The angeligan, which allows the user to produce powerful genjutsu and have perfect accuracy when it comes to weapons. I do have the eye technique but I'm still working on it. She said the Sharingan was the most powerful genjutsu user and I pouted at Sasuke, who smirked. She was done explaining them and sat back down with a sigh of relief.

"Okay next, we'll be learning how to counter genjutsu. There are many things you could do to counter it. The first is to have a more powerful genjutsu technique then the person casting his or her jutsu on you. Second is to concentrate on releasing yourself from the jutsu. And last, if you can't release it or you're not powerful enough, you're just going to have to depend on a teammate to save your butt in the situation. If you don't have a teammate, you're dead!"

The class gasped a little at her harsh words and went silent again.

"That is why we always put you on teams, just to be safe."

The bell rang for lunch and we all scurried into the lunchroom like rats. I sat at the table I sat in on Friday and waved at Hinata so she could sit next to us. Of course, she went red but she eventually made her way to our table, sitting next to Ino and I.

"Umm…..Hello….."

She said to the other girls sitting at the table. All of us, girls, said hello back in unison and she got less shy. Ino put down her bottle of soda and looked at Hinata,

"So Hinata, we hear you like a certain guy in our class…."

Hinata turned to me,

"You told them!?"

I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously.

"Well…..yeah…..his name is S-Shino….."

All of the girls cooed and her face got redder by the second. We all laughed a friendly laugh and told her that it was good that she had a crush. She nodded and took a bite out of her sandwich she was eating.

For the rest of the lunch hour we kind of just chatted about Hinata's crush and about our crushes until the bell rang for the block. We all left for the classroom and there were the teachers again, making out…..

Mr. Asuma looked at us and then waved us off. So the whole class had to wait outside until they were done with whatever they were doing in there. I really didn't need to know. But it took them all the way from the beginning of 3rd block to halfway through 4th block . They then came out of the room like nothing even happened, which really pisses me off!

Mr. Asuma smiled at us and told us to go to his classroom for defense against ninjutsu and elements class. Once we were all in there, we all listened to the "sexual" teacher, as he talked about what happened if we got lost or injured and all of that stupid shit that we already know. The announcements came on and the principal said,

"Good afternoon, students! This is your principal speaking. I just wanted to congratulate all of the students for acting so nice and doing good in their classes so far. As for the teachers….STOP HAVING SEX DURING LUNCH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU WHORES!? Anyway, I would also like to say that one of the village elders died recently from a….unknown cause…her last order being to have the first day of school on a Friday….And yeah, that's it! Have a nice day!

And with that, the intercom went off and the teacher's face was red from the sudden announcement. Kiba looked at him and said,

"You're not going to flee the school again, are you?"

"Of course not! That wasn't me…class dismissed!"

We all just shrugged and put our books, that we really didn't need because were fucking ninjas for god's sake. I finally just closed my locker and sighed in relief.

"Survived my first Monday in Konoha!"

Naruto walked past me and grinned as I said this and he followed my example by yelling the same thing. I kissed him goodbye for the day, because I had to get home really fast to do some work. I waved the KibaxIno love couple and ran out of the front doors of the school. My house, being a 5 minute walk from the school, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

I saw the roof of my house as I followed the road to my house. It was a medium size house, not too poor, not too rich. I walked to the front door and got out my keys to unlock it. Before I could put the key in the lock though, mom opened the door with a nervous face,

"Mom, what's wrong,"

I asked her. She shaked a little as she let me in,

"Honey…..there…..s-someone….here….t-to….see…y-you….."

As I walked into the living room, I saw him. The man who gave me life and had gotten in some trouble a way back,

"Dad."

There's the end of that chapter. I wonder what is going to happen…..Oh wait, I don't have to wonder because I already know lol but you'll just have to wait until tomorrow fo0r the next chapter to be up and running. I know this chapter was a bit rushed but I'm running out of time guys, lol. PLZ REVIEW THE STORY AND MAKE SOME REQUEST FOR ME TO WRITE PLEASE! Thx for reading! Next chapter will be up tomorrow for sure!


	5. Chapter 5: Family Problems

**Ok well, here is the chapter that introduces Robina's dad. Is he a criminal? You'll just have to read but I promise it will be good. So this is the daily chapter of the day! I have really liked this sequel so far and if you haven't read the first one, READ IT! AND PLZ REVIEW, IT TAKES LIKE 20 SECONDS OF YOUR LIFE. IT REALLY GETS ME GOING AND HELPS ME WRITE. ****J****JUST TELL ME HOW I DID ON THE STORY AND CHAPTER PLZ! IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST A STORY JUST PM ME AND I WILL DO IT MOST LIKELY. HERE'S THE CHAPTER!**

CH. 5

"What are you doing here!?"

"Can't I just see my wife and daughter without being interrogated?"

I stepped back a little as he got up from the couch.

"You stopped being my father when you got all drunk and drugged up!"

He gave me a serious look and stepped forward,

"I'm a changed man now. I know I wasn't the father, you wanted me to be, but I'm better now."

My mom was that spoke now,

"How do we know you won't just hit us again and then get yourself arrested!?"

He smirked and held up a certificate that said, "DRUG FREE CERTIFIED." My mom and I snatched the certificate from his hands and looked at it, wide-eyed. We looked at him then back at the paper.

"I would like to start over, if you would let me, that is…."

"Were going to need to talk about it,"

said my mom. I looked at her with a shocked expression. How could she even think about it!?

(Flash back ~ 5 years ago)

I was playing with my toy, my favorite toy being the, oh so mighty, first hokage. I always kicked the enemy ninja's butts with him because he was the best! Even though we lived in a special village, we still knew all about the famous leaf village hidden in the leaves.

My father stumbled in the front door as my mother and I played in the living room. He came in the room, almost tripping on the floor, slurring,

"Come on….Asuna….let's….do..it!"

My mom gasped and told me to go to my room. I ran to my room as she yelled at him.

"Kazuo, you're drunk again! You just need to get out and come back when you're sober!"

My father looked at her and slapped her across the face, hard enough to take her to the floor.

"Do not tell me what to do, bitch! You're not the fucking Buddha!"

I came in the room to find my mom on the floor and my father shouting at her. I shouted at him to stop it and he looked at me angrily. He charged at me, picked me up, and threw me in the wall. I coughed up blood from my lungs and collapsed on the floor breathing hard. He continued to kick me in the stomach, me choking on my own spilling blood. My mom got up and called the police. She then got out a kunai and slashed it across my dad's chest.

"Get away from my daughter, you fucking bastard!"

He tripped backwards and couldn't get back up, due to his drunkenness. The Anbu quickly kicked through the door and one of them came over to see if we were okay. He took me into his arms and took me to the hospital for me to heal. They took my dad to jail and he was sentenced to 8 years of jail, plus rehab. I quickly recovered just a few bruises. My mom said we were moving so he would never find us and we could just pit the whole experience behind us.

(Present Time)

"I can't believe you're giving this piece of shit a thought! He doesn't deserve to be with us anymore. We were happy without your ass abusing us!"

My dad said in a demanding tone,

"Do not talk to your father like that young lady!"

I put down my stuff from school and walked to the door. I turned around for just four words before I left,

"Shut the fuck up!"

And with that, I left the house, leaping from roof to roof until the house was out of sight. My eyes started to tear up. I thought we had gotten rid of him! Who the hell does he think he is, coming to the village and thinking we would just accept him! Well I won't accept him! Ever! I needed someone to talk to and saw the Yamanaka flower shop just two blocks ahead. I walked through the front door to find Ino sorting flower pots on the shelf behind the counter. I walked slowly to her and said with a teary voice,

"Ino….."

She froze and turned around. She saw my watery eyes and red face and gasped. She ran behind the desk and gave me a hug.

"Oh my gosh, what happened!?"

I looked down from her gaze.

"My father came back….."

She tilted her head a little bit at the response.

"Father?"

"Yeah, a few years ago he got drunk and took drugs. H then beat us and then got arrested before he could do anything else. I just saw him in my house, asking for forgiveness and to be back in the family!"

She sighed and gave me another hug.

"If you want, you can stay at my place tonight. I know you're not going back there again today. Am I right!?"

I nodded as she rubbed my back and told me to wait outside for her to close the shop. She took off her apron and pinned it up on the rack before turning off the light and then locking the front door. She turned to me and said,

"Before we go to the park, how about we get a treat or something?"

I nodded, cheering up a bit. She grinned and took my hand to the dessert shop for some ice cream. She got plain vanilla and I got strawberry as we made our way to the park to sit down and chat. We found a bench in the park, as we ate our frozen desserts. I have to admit, I was feeling a lot better than I was 20 minutes ago. I guess having a best friend really makes you feel better….

"You feel better now, Robina?"

"Yeah, thanks Ino…"

She smiled as she continued eating. We suddenly saw a dark figure approach us and we tensed up. It was Naruto and Kiba on their daily walk with Akamaru. They saw us and ran over too us.

"Hey girls,"

said Kiba, with a bark of his huge dog.

We said hello back and they sat on the ground in front of us. Naruto couldn't help but notice the atmosphere I had been only moments ago.

"Robina, what's wrong?"

I looked down and Ino put a hand on my shoulder.

"She's just…having family problems. Naruto, why don't you help cheer her up. Kiba and I will finish the walk, okay."

Naruto nodded and Kiba stood up and put a hand on Robina's shoulder before taking Akamaru and Ino for the walk. Ino turned around and yelled,

"Just come to my house when you're done!"

I nodded and Naruto sat by me and gave me a tight hug. I returned the hug and laid my head on his arm.

"Okay, so what happened?"

I explained to him that my dad had come back and what he did. I could feel his fist ball up when I told him he hit us. Once I was done, he lifted my face to his and gave me a long warm kiss. His tongue caressed mine slightly as I deepened it. I broke away and laughed, knowing it would get into more than just a kiss. It was getting late and I stood up from the bench. He looked at me, confused, and stood up too.

"Will you walk me to Ino's place?"

He gave me a toothy grin and nodded, wrapping his hand around mine. We walked together in the night, talking about things that didn't have anything to do with my family issues. We finally got to the Yamanaka compound and I gave him a kiss goodnight, before walking in. I knocked on the door and Ino answered it, wearing cute pink pajamas. She let me in and yelled,

"Sleepover!"

I couldn't help but smile and nod. I didn't know having friends would have such an impact on how I felt. I could actually get used to it. She waved a hand in front of me,

"Hello!? Earth to Robina!? Hurry up, upstairs, so I can find you, your own cute pajamas!"

**And that's the chapter. What will she do with her father being in the house again!? The next chapter should be up and now I have time because I'm at my mom's house now. Yay! PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY AND CHAPTER TO TELL ME HOW I DID! AGAIN, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST A STORY, JUST PM ME ****J****UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	6. Chapter 6: Past memories and Rain

**Ok here is chapter 6! I really want to try to make this chapter slightly longer than my previous chapters because I have more time today. I might even write another chapter later today but didn't count on it. I hope you like it and thx for the reviews! BUT STILL REVIEW!**

Ch. 6

(Robina's POV, 5 years ago)

"So, since your father was arrested, we're under village protection. You'll be going to school with a guard every day, from now on."

I looked at her with an angry expression,

"What!? I don't even need a bodyguard! I can take care of myself, thank you very much! Why are we even under protection!? I mean, Dad's in jail, he can't hurt us!"

My mom put down the letter, informing her about the father situation, and looked at me.

"I don't know why, but were just going to have to deal with it. I don't like it any more than you do, Robina. Now, you're going to school tomorrow with the guard without any whining. End of conversation."

I pouted as I glared at her. She was looking at a picture of Dad and she swallowed hard. The whole event had been hard for her to cope it. For me, it wasn't really a change. My dad wasn't really a fatherly figure when it came down to it. The only words he said to me were, "Love you" and "Don't tell mom." I mean, I love him too, but not enough to miss him. All he did was get drunk and increase the bills, so it wasn't hard for me to just accept it as a part of life. Besides, the whole village protection crap, it was actually a better life for both my mom and I.

"Mom, just forget about him. He never loved us…"

She looked at me with a tear in her eye,

"How can you forget someone you fell in love with, and wrote vows for!?"

I sighed as she went into the bathroom to cry again. I looked at the clock that said '10:00,' and got on my PJ's for bed. I walked to the bathroom door and heard my mom still sobbing,

"Mom…I….love you….goodnight."

"Goodnight…..dear…..l-love…you,"

She said as she continued her sobs. What could I do about it? I was only eleven and didn't know what true love was. I didn't even know what having a friend was like…

I slipped into my bed and pulled the covers over my body, before shutting my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

The sunshine was the cause of me waking up this morning. I had school today for the first time since…..THAT happened. I groaned, remembering that I would need a guard just to go to school. But I couldn't do anything about it, so I put on my school uniform in silence. My mom nodded in approval and we both waited for the guard to come pick me up. There was a knock on the door, and we both knew, it was him. We were right, as I opened the door and he greeted us. My mom practically pushed me outside and I followed him to the school, with a grimaced look. The passing villagers looked at us funny and I lowered my head in embarrassment.

We finally made it to the school and he waited outside of the classroom as I opened the door. I was the first one there so I got the chance of picking any seat I wanted. I, naturally, picked the seat in the front, afraid I would get picked on by the other kids. I don't know why they hate me, they just do. They think I'm ugly and stupid, but their just jealous…..

The remaining students came in, in packs, glaring at me as they took their seats. The teacher entered the room and rolled down a scroll, on the board.

"Okay class, today we'll be learning about the origins of ninjutsu. Of course, you won't be able to use ninjutsu until you turn 13."

The class moaned and she "shhh'd" us.

"Enough! There are rules made by our leader, so you're going to follow them! Now on with our lesson."

I could feel my vision already going blurry from boredom. Recess please come!

She talked for, what seemed like hours, and the bell finally rang for recess to begin. The students flooded out of the school and I was the last one out.

I sat on my usual spot and just started braiding my hair, like I always did. I looked up to find a pack of four students, from my class, staring at me. I stopped playing with my hair and glared at them

"What!?"

I asked them. They just smirked as their pack leader spoke,

"So, you need a bodyguard just to go to school now? No wonder your dad got drunk and left you, because you're just a snobby bitch, Robina!"

I stood up with my fist balled up. Speaking of my guard, where the hell is he!?

"I am not, and leave me alone douche bag!"

They stepped forward,

"Why can't you just kill yourself already!? No one likes you here, can't you see that? Oh wait, your too busy being an ugly bitch to notice, hehe."

I looked at them with teary eyes,

"I….said….LEAVE ME ALONE!"

They stepped back with frightened eyes, like they had seen a monster or something. I stepped forward and they stepped back.

"You….freak! Get away from us, you monster!"

They yelled as they ran away. I tilted my head at them in confusion. What were they talking about!? I ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I saw a pair of glowing whitish-green eyes that followed me everywhere I looked. I screamed at the sight and fell over, onto the ground. My guard ran in and saw me on the ground. There he is….He helped me up and asked,

"Are you alrigh…."

I stopped when he looked in my eyes and saw the glowing lenses. He grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me out of the school.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!"

He just kept walking and dragging me like I was a dog on a leash. I could see the village's headquarters and gulped. Why was he taking me there!? We got to the door and he gave a secret knock, which unlocked the door and the guard let us in. It was dark in here and it was really creepy. We entered a giant room, filled with candles and a person sitting on the floor. He was meditating, I guess…

"Haruki…we found another one….."

He turned from his sitting position and walked to us, cane in hand. He scanned my eyes for a few seconds and nodded. I didn't know what was going on! I was trying to get away from his grip as they were talking but, again, only eleven.

"Yes. We're going to need to put her in special training. The angeligan is only in its first stage so we can work with it."

I looked at them both, confused,

"What!?"

They looked at me and then nodded at each other. H then dragged me to another room as I tried to get out of his grip.

"What are you doing!? What is this!?"

"You have something called, the angeligan. It is a special kekkei genkai that is exclusive to some from our village. It just so happens that your one of those special people. We've been advised to train anyone with the power, so that they can help us in gaining information from the major villages. If we can, we can be a major village and take control of the territory."

"But why are you making me do all of this!?"

"Leader's orders. Now wait for your instructor,"

He said as he sat me into a big room filled with weapons and equipment. He left the room and I just sat there in shock. This morning I was in school and now I'm training to be this ultimate weapon for the village! I think I might go insane! What if I don't see my mom again!?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. I looked up to see a woman with a whip in her hand. I started shaking at her and she stood in front of me.

"So you're the new recruit. Well I'm here to tell you, the training won't be easy. I'm also here to tell you that I'm not here to be nice; I'm here to make you a pro ninja. If you fail the training, you die."

I gulped as she said this and continued to shake nervously. She whipped her whip and hit the ground in front of her,

"First stage in training is learning how to deal with pain,"

She said as she whipped her whip at me….

(Present Time)

I woke up screaming and searching my body for the scars inflicted on me. They, of course were long gone, and I sighed in relief. I looked over to find Ino looking at me, concerned.

"Just a nightmare…that's all….."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded and she went back to bed. I laid my head back on my pillow. It wasn't just a nightmare, it was all real. I continue to have nightmares about it but I've learned to repress it some. I closed my eyes again, hoping that I wouldn't have to see those images again for the rest of my life.

I had a really good sleep after that. I woke up to the sound of thunder and heavy rain. Ino looked outside and groaned,

"Ugh. Now were going to have to go to school in the rain. I can't afford to get my hair wet! What will Kiba think!?"

I looked at her and giggled,

"Ino, I think Kiba thinks you're sexy, no matter what you look like."

But she wasn't listening; she was putting on like three layers of raincoats and brought two umbrellas. I just brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail because, frankly, I don't give a shit. Ino and I ran downstairs to make ourselves lunch bentos but we were stopped by Ino's father.

"Nope. Just got a letter from the school that said school was cancelled today due to really bad weather. So you two have the whole day to yourselves."

Ino and I looked at each other and ran back upstairs. I jumped on her bed while she took off all of her raincoats.

"Wow. It must be really bad weather if we got out of school today. What do you think it is, a typhoon, maybe?"

She finished taking off the coats and sat on the bed.

"I wouldn't worry about it. The thing you should worry about is what we are going to do today!?"

I looked down at the purple covers she had made her bed with,

"Maybe I should go talk to my family today…"

She waved it off and put a hand on my shoulder,

"Robina, you can do that anytime. Just relax and enjoy the free day we have. Oh, I know! I can call Kiba and Naruto and we could have like a double date. Doesn't that sound like fun!?"

I looked up at her grinning face and couldn't help but smile. I have to admit, it did sound fun. And I really need to get away from my emotions for a bit before I make myself go insane.

"Okay, sounds fun. But you're paying for it, Blondie!"

She smirked at me as I said this.

"Nope! Kiba is, hehe."

I smirked as well and she gave me some clothes to put on. Ino's fasion sense was pretty good and we basically looked like twins so I looked good lol. I looked at myself as I put on the purple outfit.

"I don't think purple is my color, Ino….."

"Bullcrap! You look totally sexy with my clothes on. We actually look the same, haha. I swear if Kiba thinks you're me….."

She murmured something but it wasn't loud enough for me to hear. I just giggle and turned around once more in the mirror. I got my flower bow out and formed a color changing jutsu on it to match the purple outfit. So once I was all dressed. My blond shiny hair was in a long ponytail with a purple white flower bow. My top was tight, which showed off my chest and my purple skirt was just above the knees. And just like Ino, the clothing showed off my flexible toned stomach. Oh my god! I just realized that Sasuke was right, I do look like a slut…..nah! I turned to Ino and she nodded in approval.

"I always wanted a sister, hehe,"

She said as we got our umbrellas out and left to get Kiba and Naruto. We got outside and the umbrellas were useless in blocking the rain.

"Ugh, I knew I would regret not putting on those raincoats again…"

"Hmm….maybe I can make a cover with my special light jutsu."

I formed the hand seals and I formed a giant block of light. I hovered the block above our heads and Ino looked concerned,

"Doesn't hovering that above us drain your chakra or something?"

I shook my head,

"Nah, it only takes my chakra when I form the jutsu. After that I can do whatever I want with it, without wasting my energy."

She seemed impressed as we made our way to the Inuzuka compound first.

"So Ino, have you met Kiba's parents yet?"

"No, not yet. I mean, we only got together last weekend so we haven't had time to schedule it or anything. And you don't really have that problem with Naruto."

I looked down, knowing he his parents died, trying to save the village from the nine-tailed fox.

"Well he seems happy so I don't think it fazes him out. He had to meet my mom though and she's kind of creepy, you know. She got the fucking baby pictures out! I had to get us both out of there before she could open the album."

We both laughed as we continued down the path to the canine clan.

"Why do you think she did that?"

"Because she's desperate for grandchildren but keeps forgetting I'm only 16. As soon as she saw Naruto she gave him a condom. Whose mom does that!? Not that I'm complaining or anything, hehe."

"Wowwwww, my dad would kill my mom and Kiba if she did that!"

The Inuzuka compound came into view and it was freaking huge! The houses were close to each other and there were dogs everywhere. Oddly, it didn't really smell like wet dog, like I thought it would. We got to Kiba's house and knocked on the door. A woman with the same tattoos on her cheeks and her hair out and about answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Were here to see if Kiba wanted to hang out…"

She tilted her head a little,

"You mean, my Kiba!? Are you sure you got the right house!?"

We nodded and giggled at her reaction. Her eyes went wide and she turned around and yelled,

"Kiba! There are 2 girls here to see you!"

We saw Kiba walk down the stairs and smile as soon as he saw us. He tried to walk out of the front door but his mother stopped him,

"Now I want you to treat these girls with respect! It may be your only chance to get a girlfriend!"

She started fixing his hair and he scowled at her,

"Aww come on mom…."

We continued to laugh under our breaths until his mom finally let him go with us.

"If he does anything stupid just tell me!"

We nodded and turned around walking. We giggled as Kiba ran after us.

"Please you can't tell anybody that happened!"

Ino hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Only if you pay for it."

He smiled and nodded as we made our way to Naruto's house.

"Wait a minute, pay for what!?"

"Nothing!"

We chatted with Kiba the way there and finally made it to Naruto's apartment.

"You see this place," said Kiba, "This will be your future home, Robina,"

He said, earning snickers from Ino in the background.

"Oh shut up!"

I said as I knocked on his door. We waited there for about a minute before I knocked again and harder. We heard a thump on the floor and some groaning. He must've fallen out the bed, lazy-ass…..We heard tired slow footsteps come slowly to the door before the door opened to Naruto in his pajamas and sleep cap. Kiba smirked,

"Wow Naruto, nice PJ's"

He just rubbed his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like gibberish. I smacked his face a few times before he woke up. He went wide-eyed and shut the door in our faces. I looked back at the Inuzuka and Yamanaka and they shrugged. We heard a drawer open and fall to the floor and then the door opened with Naruto leaning on the door frame. He was clothed in his normal orange and black outfit and winked at me,

"Smooth dumbass, haha."

He laughed and gave me a short but loving kiss. Kiba and Ino did the same before we left for the double date.

"Okay, so where do two want to go?"

Asked Kiba. Ino and I listed some things and finally voted on the dumpling restaurant. Kiba and Naruto nodded and we walked into the dumpling restaurant, which was practically empty because of the storm. We ordered those big white fluffy dumplings and they were soooo good! After our meal, we just talked and sipped on our tea.

"So who's paying for this?"

Asked Naruto.

"I got it, I got it,"

Said Kiba. Ino leaned over the table and gave him a huge long kiss. He smiled at Naruto and smirked,

"Totally worth it!"

We all laughed and we just sat there as Kiba paid the nice lady for the food.

"So what do you girls plan on doing for the rest of the day? I have to get back to groom the dogs and I think Tsunade asked Naruto for a favor."

Naruto nodded and took another sip of his tea. I looked at my reflection in the plate as I talked,

"I have to deal with my Dad and all of that shit, you know? Ino has to go work in the flower shop for her daily shift."

They nodded as we got up from the table and made our separate ways. I gave Naruto a hug and kiss while Ino did the same with Kiba. They waved goodbye in the pouring rain and left for their duties. Ino turned to me and said,

"Can we go by the flower shop, first? I still don't want to get my hair wet, haha."

I nodded and grinned as we walked to the Yamanaka flower shop. She put the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door. She went inside and waved at me. I waved back and walked slowly to my house. What am I going to say to them? How can I accept him for what he did? I guess I'll just have to deal with it, like I did 5 years ago. I got to my front door and breathed in deeply.

"Well…here goes….."

**And that's the end of the chapter.****J****Since it's my mom's week, I have more time to make longer chapters so this one was a little longer than the past chapters. I hope you guys haven't forgotten about the storm because it will play a part in the next chapter that will be up tomorrow. I hope the flashback answered some questions but I will answer even more questions in the future! :D I don't own any of the Naruto characters except Robina and PLZ REVIEW THE STORY! I WANT TO MAKE THE STORY AS GOOD AS IT CAN BE! IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST JUST PM ME! THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Storm

**This is ch. 7 I think lol. Thank you so much for the reviews and PM's to help with the story. It has given me new ideas that I'm sure will be in upcoming chapters. I'm sorry I couldn't put up the new chapter last night but my Xbox got the 3 red rings or some shit and I had to fix it. If you want to know just wrap it up in a blanket, with it still on, until it stops making that noise it makes. It'll be hot but it works brand new lol. Anyway let's get on with the chapter shall we?**

Ch. 7

I hesitated at the door. Am I really ready to face this? What if he becomes the old him? I shook my head and cleared by thoughts, as I turned the knob. I opened the door to find my Dad sitting at the kitchen table. I walked up to him quickly,

"What the hell did you do with mom!?"

He took a sip of his coffee as he looked up at me. He pointed to the stairs,

"She's upstairs asleep…just calm down….."

I huffed and sat down at the table. He put his hand on my hand and I snatched it away.

"What makes you think you can touch me!? After what you did, you're lucky I don't slam _YOU _in the fucking wall."

"I know what I did and I'm sorry. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. But you have to realize that I went to prison for 5 years. There I was sober and didn't take drugs."

"I thought you got 8 years…..How the hell did you get out of that one?"

"Good behavior."

I just nodded and laid my chin on my hand.

"So you're here to become a family again?"

"Yes, I would like that very much. But I want to know that you'll trust me if we do."

I got up from the table to get myself a cup of coffee. I talked as I put the milk in the cup,

"I will never trust you. But I am willing to give you a chance."

I stopped what I was doing and turned to face him.

"But if you do what you did 5 years ago, I'll kill you."

He went wide-eyed and nodded. I smiled and continued making my coffee. I turned on the maker and the coffee started to drip into the cup. I sat back down at the table and looked at him sternly,

"If you're going to join the family, you need to follow some rules. Number one, you don't drink! Number two, you don't take drugs! Number 3, you treat us with respect!"

He nodded as I gave him the rules. I stopped and got the, now filled, cup of coffee. I leaned over the table,

"Got that!?"

"Yes…."

"Yes what!?"

"Yes, I will follow the rules….."

I smiled in victory. There was a thud at the stairs and we turned to see mom standing there. She was smirking and was wearing her nightgown. They kept staring at each other and smiling. I looked at my mom then at my dad.

"Wait a minute….Don't tell me you two did what I think you did!?"

My mom smirked,

"I don't know, why don't you ask the unmade bed upstairs, hehe."

I face palmed and lowered my head. Just the thought of them doing it made me sick. My mom shrugged and laughed,

"What can I say!? I haven't had the gentle touch of a man in five years…."

"Oh my god!"

I said as I gagged once more. They both grinned and hugged each other,

"How the hell did you two make up so fast!?"

My mom looked up from her teasing,

"Well…at first we were fighting. Then I accidently tripped and he caught me. I looked into his eyes and we knew what we had to do. We both ran upstairs and well you what happened next…"

They both giggled at each other,

"Ugh…I have to go get some fresh air,"

I said as I walked to the front door. I turned around and said,

"Welcome home, daddy."

He smiled and nodded as I closed the door.

I looked up at the sky. It was raining like I've never seen it rain before. The wind was blowing so hard the water was going sideways. I was getting drenched in the first five seconds! I formed the hand seals and covered my whole body with the light block. I think I'm going to go visit Ino back at work. So I walked to the Yamanaka shop and went inside. Ino looked up from the counter and her face lit up.

"Robina! What are you doing here!? Did you deal with your dad?"

"Yeah were cool, I guess…..but anyways…..it's raining pretty hard isn't it?"

She looked out of the window and we both gasped. A tree had broken off its branch and fallen in the middle of the road. We saw some people running, but it didn't seem like anything was chasing them. Suddenly a guy ran in the store, panting. He looked up and it was Kiba. He ran to us, still panting, and said,

"Robina…..Ino…..we..need…to get to….the….Hokage monument…the storm is getting…..worse by the minute,"

He finally got out. We rubbed his back and he regained his breathing.

"Sorry, I kind of sprinted here."

"I'm glad you care about me, Kiba but what are you talking about!?"

"Everyone in the village is evacuating to the Hokage monument safe house."

I tilted my head at him,

"Safe house?"

"Yeah there's a safe house under the monuments. Just enough space to hold every villager in danger. He grabbed our wrist and pulled them to the door,

"We have to go quickly!"

I pulled my hand away from his strong grip and they both looked at me, confused.

"I have to go tell my mom and dad!"

They nodded and we started running opposite ways. The rain was getting blinding now and the wind, strong enough to cut you. I busted through my front door and yelled,

"We have to go now!"

My parents blinked a few times. I pointed to the window.

"You see that rain!? There's a monstrous storm out there and the village is evacuating to the safe house!"

They nodded and got up from the table. I turned around to run but was stopped by a strong muscular chest. I looked up to see a pair of blue eyes looking at me.

"Naruto? What are you doing here!?"

"I came to see if you were alright. The village is evacuating."

"Yeah, we were just about to leave."

We let my parents fled out the door first and we quickly followed. We could barely see the road as the rain poured harder and harder every second. Hail started to fall and I covered our heads. We kept running until we saw a dark figure on the road. We ran to the figure and it was a little girl crying. I looked to my parents,

"Go! We'll catch up to you! The safe house is in the Hokage monument!"

"Okay! Be careful, Robina! I love you,"

My mom yelled as she ran to the monument. I looked to Naruto and he picked up the little girl. We started running and the hail got even bigger and dropped faster. We heard what sounded like a train roaring down the tracks and looked behind us.

Before us was a roaring sight of twirling wind and objects. The objects were thrown at us like baseballs and houses were being torn apart. A Cyclone. We turned started sprinting now as the cyclone followed us, throwing objects at us every chance it got. I started to scream and started running faster. The sound of the twister echoed in my air as we ran to the monument stairs. We opened the door and ran inside. Naruto put down the little girl and turned around to close the door. By this time the cyclone was too close and the door swung open all the way. I held onto Naruto as he struggled with the door. He pulled on it and the wind blew us both up to where we were in the twister.

"HHOOOOOLLLLDDDDD OOONNNNNNN,"

He yelled as I gripped his waist. He linked his hands around the door handle. We were swinging around, for what seemed like hours. The twister passed and we fell on the ground, the safe house door slamming shut above us. We panted and hugged each other.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Robina. I'm glad you're safe."

We got up from the ground and descended downstairs into the monument. Everyone was waiting for us there. A woman came running, with tears in her eyes, and hugged the little girl. She must've been her mother. Kiba and Ino ran up to us,

"What the hell happened!?"

"There's a cyclone out there!"

They went wide-eyed and Kiba gave Ino kiss before going to his mom.

"Mom, there's a cyclone out there! We have to stop it before it destroys the village!"

His mom hesitated at her response but quickly nodded and followed Kiba to the door. Ino ran up to Kiba,

"Wait a minute! What are you doing!?"

Kiba looked at her and smiled a toothy grin,

"I'm going to stop the twister!"

Her eyes went teary and she choked up as she spoke,

"No! You can't….leave me…I….need….you…I love you!"

"I love you too, Ino. But I need to save the village,"

He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then ran out the door with his mom.

"Kiba!"

Ino screamed as she started crying. I went to her and hugged her,

"Don't worry, Ino. If we know Kiba, he'll be alright."

(Kiba's POV)

I got outside and saw the huge cyclone towering the village. My mom looked at m and yelled,

"We have to do fang over fang and reverse the twister. This will stop the wind and it will disappear! Now before we do this, I just want to say I love you Kiba."

I nodded and yelled,

"Love you too, mom,"

as I ran towards the giant cyclone. I looked to my partner and he barked,

"You ready, Akamaru!?"

He nodded and I formed the hand seals,

"Fang over fang!"

I yelled as we twirled around the tornado, spinning clockwise. We twisted faster and dodged all of the debris. I have to admit, this thing was strong but I wasn't about to let it destroy the village! Akamaru and I went even faster around it and it slowed down. The wind disintegrated and the debris fell to the ground. I looked to my mom and she had stopped the forming cyclones in the sky. The clouds went flat again and the wind decreased. I wiped water from my hair and smiled at my mom. She smirked and gave me a huge hug.

"Good job, dumbass!"

"Thanks mom…."

We walked back to the safe house and told everybody it was safe. They all cheered and started emptying out of the room. I looked for Ino in the crowd but she found me first. She tackled me to the ground, kissing me and hugging me tightly. I laughed and lifted her off of me

"Kiba, I'm so glad you're okay! I thought…I thought,"

She choked as her eyes got watery. I lifted her chin up to my face and gave her a long passionate kiss. I broke away for air and brought her close to my chest. I leaned to her air and whispered,

"I'll never leave for as long as I live."

She started crying and I looked at her, confused. She wiped them away and gave me a kiss,

"Tears of joy, you idiot."

I smirked and picked us up from the ground. My mom walked over to us and laughed,

"So My little Kiba finally has a girlfriend! And you know what that means, don't you, boy?"

I lowered my head and sighed,

"Grandchildren….."

"You're damn right!"

Ino laughed along with my mom. Well at least they're getting along.

"I'll be happy to give you grandchildren, Mrs. Inuzuka."

"No, call me mom!"

Jesus Christ, Mom! We're not even married! But now that I think about it, it would be nice to have sex with Ino finally. That's definitely fine with me, hehe.

(Robina's POV)

I laughed as I saw Kiba's mom and Ino laughing with each other. I looked for my parents and they were one of the last ones out. I ran to them and gave them a big hug. My dad looked at me and said,

"I knew you love me still!"

I glared at him,

"Yeah yeah, whatever!"

I turned to Naruto and walked to him.

"Ready to go,"

He asked.

"Yeah, how about we get some dinner or something?"

"Umm…..I don't think any of the shops are open now….."

I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Well let's just have a picnic then!"

He laughed and nodded as we held hands. We walked out of the safe house and saw Lee yelling,

"SO YOUTHFUL!"

We looked to see who he was talking to,

"LEE!"

It was that weird guy Sai and they were running at each other. Once they got to each other, they crashed their lips together and groped each other's butts. Naruto and I looked at each other and simultaneously yelled,

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

**And that's the end of the chapter. I knew I had to add Lee and Sai somewhere so why not at the end of the storm lol. Thank you for reviewing the story and If you have any ideas or a request, just PM me, okay****J****Still more chapters to come! Thx for reading! :D Hooray for the sequel! It is now officially longer than the first one!**


	8. Chapter 8: Training and sickness

**Hey guys, this is chapter 8! I really don't know what I'm going to do for future chapter but what I do know is that it is ALMOST FINISHED! SOO I BEG YOU TO PLEASE GO TO MY POLL ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR A NEW STORY FOR ROBINA TO BE ON. WEE HAVE 1 VOTE FOR NARUTO BUT THERE ARE MANY MORE OPTIONS YOU CAN VOTE FOR. I MEAN, SERIOUSLY, IT TAKES LIKE 5 SECONDS GUYS! THANKS FOR READING AND HERE IS THE CHAPTER!**

Ch. 8

We just stood there, staring at the gay couple in front of us. I couldn't believe my eyes! I don't think I've ever seen a gay person before but now that I have, it just creeps the hell out of me! I looked at Naruto…he was covering his face with his hands and groaning. I looked back at Sai and Lee. They started licking each other's tongues and I screamed. Naruto looked to see me running away,

"Where are you going!?"

"Away from them! Love you! See you tomorrow!"

I ran around the corner of the building, panting. I brought my fingers to my temples and rubbed them.

"Just go away! Just go away! Just go away!"

I yelled out loud as I tried to get the memory out of my mind.

"What….are you doing?"

I opened my eyes to see a dark-haired girl with grey eyes. I smiled and hugged her,

"Hinata! I haven't seen you in like…..1 day!"

Do not judge me! It feels like it's been ages since I saw her so shut up! She waved her hand in front of me,

"Uhhh…..Who are you talking to?"

I looked at her and sweat dropped. I waved my hands side to side while blushing in embarrassment,

"Nothing! Nothing! Anyway…..how's it going?"

She blused a little and rubbed her fingers together,

"I kind of kissed him…"

"You kissed him! And I didn't see it!? Motherfu….."

She put her hand over my mouth and I looked at her, confused.

"Well…..it wasn't exactly…..the most romantic kiss…."

I tilted my head at her,

"What…do you…mean?"

"Well…We were at Icharaku's…..I accidently spilled ramen on him and then I slipped on him. I was in the middle of eating the noodles so I crashed…my lips….on him with the noodles hang…ing…out of my…..mouth."

I just stared at her. I lowered her hand from my mouth slowly and turned around. I grabbed the side of my hand and started banging my head on the wall. She gasped and tugged on my waist to stop. I turned around and looked at her,

"I'm sorry Hinata, but what the fuck are you doing!? That's the worst first kiss story I've ever heard! When we see him again, you're going to give him a real kiss!"

She nodded slowly and I sighed as I rubbed my forehead. I looked to the sky and it was clear again. She looked up as well and her face lit up,

"Hey! Do you want to start your lion fist training now!?"

I grinned and nodded as we ran to the training grounds.

(The Training Ground)

Her palms glowed a bright blue as they flew past me. I dodged her rapid fist and jumped out of sight. She ran at me again and her blue flame became darker. She threw them at me like bullets and it was getting harder to dodge them. She stopped and smiled,

"Okay, now focus your chakra in your fist and focus it into a lion's face."

I nodded and brought my light chakra to my palms. They glowed a bright white and I tried to form them as lions but the glow disappeared when I tried.

"Don't worry; you're not going to get it the first time. It takes a lot of practice and I think you've practiced enough today."

"Yeah I guess, I can always try whenever I want since to taught me how to at least form it. Anyway, thanks for training with me Hinata!"

I said as we walked back to the village, chatting. As we walked we saw several people in hoods walking past us. I nudged Hinata at the sight of Shino and she blushed. I looked at her and pointed at him, sternly. She sighed and nodded. I just leaned on a wall and watched them. They were talking…talking…there we go! They were kissing and she didn't have noodles in her mouth! They broke away and she ran back to me.

"Sooooooo how was it?"

She jumped up in the air by excitement,

"It was the best! His lips were so soft and moist and and and….."

"Whoa! Slow down! You can tell me about it tomorrow at school. Right now, I don't really feel good,"

I said as I waved goodbye. I wasn't lying. I really wasn't feeling all the great right now. My stomach was getting cramps I my vision was kind of blurry. I stumbled in the house and my mom looked at me,

"What's wrong, dear?"

"My stomach is cramping and I feel dizzy."

She just waved her hand at me,

"You're just on your period, sweetie."

I blinked at her a few times.

"Well SOMEONEE GET ME A FUCKING TAMPON!"

I ran up the stairs and my dad was at the top,

"MOVEEEE! AHHHHHH!"

I stared at me as he got out of the way and then looked at my mom. My mom pointed to her vagina and he nodded with a "ah" moment.

I went into the bathroom and…You don't need to know about this stuff…

I woke up feeling slightly better than I did yesterday and got up. It was Thursday I think….I don't really care. I put on my outfit of the day and ran downstairs to make my lunch. I passed my mother's room and heard grunts. I wonder if she's alright?,

"Mom, are you alr…"

And there they were. F-ing it up in the bedroom. Their bodies were sweaty and greasy. I covered my eyes and my mouth,

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

I ran downstairs and washed my eyes out with the sink. If you've never seen your parents doing it, then you don't know what I'm talking about. I just decided to skip making my luncg because, clearly, I had to get the hell out of that fucking place. If I didn't know better, I would of thought that was a bad omen.

**I'm really sorry this chapter is short but to tell you the truth, I'm not feeling good either but I wanted to at least give you a little chapter. I mean I'm not a period because I'm a guy but I guess I'm just sick…..idk….Do man periods exist? Nevermind! Anyway PLZ REVIEW AND TAKE THE POLL ON TOP OF MY PROFILE, IT TAKES LIKE 5 F-ING SECONDS. DO IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT! YOU GET A FREE KHONDOKE BAR! 'WAT WOULD YOU DOOOOO FOR A KHONDOKE BAR!?' THX FOR READING, I'M GOING TO THROW UP NOW -_-**


	9. Chapter 9: Surprising news

**Alright, here is chapter 9. I'm really sorry for the past short chapter. I wasn't really feeling well this morning and I got like 2 hours of sleep lol. But I'm all better now and hopefully I have enough ideads for this chapter because I don't like to write a few words then write the rest later. I like to write it all at once then submit it. That's how I get you a chapter every day. Any way PLZ REVIEW AND TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PLZ! **

Ch. 9

(Robina's POV ~ 1st Block)

I sat there with the extreme pain of my monthly visitor. I kept fidgeting in my seat and banging my head on the table. Naruto seemed to notice and walked over to me.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked at him and smiled,

"Fine, Naruto. I'm good…."

"Are you su…."

"I said I'm fine!"

His eyes went wide and he almost tripped backwards. I lapped my hands over my mouth,

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! It's just….it is that time of the month again….."

I tilted his head as I said this. I glared at him and continued banging my head on the table. I felt the chair next to me move and I looked up to see Ino sit down. She leaned next to me,

"What's going on?"

I pointed to my vagina and continued my banging. She sighed and looked at Naruto,

"You know what, Naruto…Go ask Kiba why he thinks Robina is acting this way. He nodded his head and ran over to Kiba. He mouthed some words and Kiba glanced at my banging and groaning. Kiba face palmed and whispered in Naruto's ear,

"Ohhhhhhhh….Fuck!"

"Hehee, good luck bro…."

Said Kiba as he went back to what he was doing. Ino giggled and got out her purse. I stopped injuring my forehead and looked at her. She kept rummaging through her bag and I was starting to get impatient.

"Is this what you need?"

She asked as she got one of her tampons out. My face lit up and I snatched it from her hand, tearing the wrapping off of it. I stood up to go to the bathroom. I was ALMOST out of the door when Mr. Hatake entered the room. He saw my tampon and smirked,

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Yuuki. But were going to have to start class now. Please go sit down."

I shook my head at him and stared at him. He turned me around and pushed me to my desk. I sat down with a pout and an angered look on my face. Ino got nervous and leaned next to me,

"All you have to do is scream, and you're out of here."

I nodded at her advice and turned to Mr. Hatake. He was staring at me as I opened my mouth and took a deep breath.

"No no no no no no no!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone covered their ears as I screamed the loudest I had ever seen. The guys were actually hiding under their desk! Kiba smirked to Naruto,

"Good thing I said good luck, you're going to need it!"

The teacher cried out,

"Okay okay! You win! Just go to the bathroom already!"

I gripped the tampon in my hand and sprinted to the bathroom. As soon as I got in there I put in the tampon and the pain didn't go away completely but it was enough to where I could actually stand. You know, so I don't have to worry about blood dripping down my leg. I walked in the classroom with posture. I patted my green short skirt and sat back down.

"Ahem…..Today, we'll be learning about the creation of the Hidden Leaf Village. It all began with The First Hokage and Madara Uchiha being friends. Their clans were in a war with each other but they never knew about each other's clans until it was too late. Then they fought each other until eventually the First Hokage beat Madara. They finally formed a peace treaty and got together to start the dream the first Hokage and Madara had. How did they build it, you ask? Well….blah blah blah….blah blah blah…."

I rolled my eyes as he lectured on and on. I looked at Ino to see her putting on lip gloss and winking at Kiba. I turned my head to Naruto to find him asleep, of course. I decided to follow in his example and put my head down on the desk. Maybe…30 minutes had gone by until Mr. Hatake started yelling,

"Now listen up because this is important!"

We all looked at him and blinked.

"Your Ninja pretest is in a few days. I know you have only been her a few days but this is just a pretest. The Real test will be at the end of the year. However….If you somehow make an 'A' on this pretest, you will automatically become a ninja!"

We looked at him in surprise.

"But there are about 40 of you in this class. Usually, only one person gets and 'A' and becomes a ninja. By the looks of it, your odds are 1:1000! But I might as well tell you what's going to be on the test. There are three parts. 1. Written test. 2. Jutsu demonstration. And 3. Survival."

We all gulped at that word. Survival. It could mean anything from killing each other, or they send ninjas to kill us. Were all 16, basically volunteered for the test, and are fighting to the death….hmmm sounds familiar….. (Authors note: If you didn't get the reference, get the hell off the page!)

"I think that will be all that I'm going to tell you. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, haha."

Great…..Were all fucking dead! Surprise in school terms, means that you're screwed! The bell rang as soon as he stopped talking and we all headed to 2nd block. We walked inside to find the principal standing in the middle of the gym,

"Your gym teacher got ill running 20 miles yesterday in the rain. So I will take over as coach today and we're going to have some fun! Now go get changed!"

We obeyed out of fear and scurried into the locker rooms. Temari and Sakura stared me, giggling.

"What!?"

They pointed to my chest and I wasn't wearing a bra. I screamed and covered my breast,

"What the hell, I thought I put one on this morning!? Please tell me that one of you guys has an extra bra. Pleaseeeeeee!"

They smirked and Sakura handed me one of her pink bras. I picked it up and stared at it,

"Uhh…not to be rude but….this is a 'B' cup. Mine are too big…"

She huffed and snatched the bra back. I looked for anyone with a 'D' cup,

"Ino, please tell me you have an extra one!?"

She blinked and slowly shook her head. I groaned and looked around the locker room. All of the girls that just react to things in the background were all small. The only other 'D' cup is…Hinata! I turned to her and she blushed, handing me an extra bra.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!"

She nodded as I put it on and left the locker room, dressed. I wonder if the guys have this problem with underwear. Meh…..maybe Sai and Lee…yeeesh…Lady Tsunade started yelling,

"Alright today, we're going to train for your pretest! You're going to test your jutsu's until they are close to perfection! Have fun and please don't hesitate to kick each other's asses, haha. We grinned at each other and made our separate ways. I took myself to the archery range and formed a light bow and arrow in my gloved hands. There were 25 targets aligned in a straight line across the gym. My jutsu allowed me to form the light arrows in my hand so I could do it pretty quick. I formed the first arrow and pulled it back. 1….2….3….Go! I shot the arrow, walking as I did this. I formed the second, pulled it back, and shot it. I repeated this until I hit every single target. I turned around to find that each arrow had hit its bullzye. I smirked; maybe I have mastered my Angeligan. I just haven't noticed it yet. I looked to the other students. Naruto was performing his rasengan on a mannequin. Kiba was doing his fang over fang on a piece of metal. Ino was performing her mind transfer jutsu on one of the class sluts….so far so good….Sai was…..GETTING WITH LEE BEHIND THE BLEACHERS!?

You know, I'm amazed that I haven't vomited yet! I mean, it must be a new record! The bell rang and we all stopped what we were doing. We quickly changed back and left for 3rd Block.

"Have a nice day, students,"

yelled the principal. We walked into Mrs. Yuhi's class and sat down in our seats.

"Alright our continuation of last classes lesson."

Okay, it's time to take a nap again. I woke up to the sound of the lunch bell ringing and I walked to the lunchroom, groggily. I sat in the normal seat and waited for Ino and the others,

"Hey Ino, do you have something I could eat?"

She nodded and handed me a dango stick.

"Your just forgetting everything today, aren't you? What happened this morning?"

I froze in my seat and lowered my had,

"I saw….my parents…..ugh….doing it…."

The girls gasped and started hugging me. I heard things like, "It's okay" and "Just forget about it." I felt so loved, hehe.

"Thanks guys! Soooo, what do you all think about this pretest that we have?"

They didn't say anything so I just decided to change the subject. I decided to make Hinata tell them about yesterday and she did. Ino, Temari, Sakura, and Tenten cheered and hugged her tight. Of course, she just blushed and looked away. We stood up as the bell rang and headed back to the classroom. Now let's get this straight…..we haven't seen the teachers not having sex whenever we come back from lunch. I was the first to get to the door and I turned around. Everyone had their fingers crossed as I turned the knob. We came in to see…nothing. No one was in here. Yes! No horrible images! We sat back down and waited or our teacher to come back. She did and sat at her desk with a smile,

"Where have you been?"

We asked her.

"Mr. Sarutobi's room."

Ugh, figures. She stood up and clapped her hands together,

"I have some news for you all…I'm pregnant!"

We all went wide-eyed and for once, the room was silent. Naruto decided to speak up,

"Who's the dad!?"

She gave us a smirk as the bell rang,

"Why don't you ask your 4th Block teacher, haha."

We groaned and headed to the last block of the day. We walked in to a shaking teacher, who was walking back and forth in the room.

"So, who's the father, Mr. Sarutobi?"

He gasped and covered his face up with his hands.

"What am I going to do? The condom broke and I…nevermind…."

We never expected him to answer us so we just sat there, gagging.

"Were not going to do anything today…I need time to think….."

He said as he sat down at his desk. I just shook my head and laughed. I turned to my friends sitting next to me,

"So, who wants to train with me?"

**Well there is the chapter. It is a little longer than the one I made earlier. Oh god, it's like 2:30 in the morning here in sweet home Alabama lol. I must really care about you all. And just to let you know, I'm trying so hard, not to say 'yal' because I'm country lol but whatever. PLZ REVIEW AND TAKE THE POLL AT THE TOP OF MY PROFILE! If you want me to do a request, just PM me! Thank you for reading, until next chapter! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: The test Part 1

**Hey guys! This is the 10****th****chapter of the fanfic. I will be finishing the fanfic at the end of this weekend and then I have to go to my dad's and I'm taking a break for next week. So this is your opportunity to vote on my poll to choose which story I should write! ****J****So far we have 2 votes for Naruto, 1 vote for attack on titan, and 1 vote for legend of Zelda. There are many more options and you can vote on three choices so get voting! Anyway, plz review the story and I hope you like it!**

Ch. 10

(Robina's POV)

Well today was the day of the big pretest that everyone was training for. For the past week, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, and I have been going to the training ground every day. We tested each other's skills until we were exhausted at the end of the day. I have to say, we all looked pretty good and were ready for the test. I really hope Naruto studied for the written exam though…..that's going to be a toughie.

I decided to wake up extra early this morning, just to be safe. I got up from my bed, in excitement, and went into the bathroom. I turned on the water and stepped into the shower to clean off all of the training I did yesterday. I must've been too exhausted to take a shower when I got home so I really needed to clean myself! I grabbed the soap and scrubbed up and down my smooth flexible stomach. I continued to my nice legs and then to my breast. I grabbed the showerhead and rinsed myself off. The warm water felt so good on my cold body and I moaned in comfort. But I had to get ready, so I turned the shower knob to off. I stepped out and went into my room, stretching. I put on my most comfortable ninja wear on and put my blond hair in a ponytail. I grabbed my flower bow and stuck in my hair, leaving my hair going as far as my calves. Was there any doubt!? I ran downstairs and put an empty bento box on the counter. I really felt like just a sandwich today so I started cooking. I used a variety of ingredients for the special sandwich. Are you ready for this, because there are a lot! I got out half a pack of stew meat and set it on the counter. I turned on the stove. I got out a pan and poured some vegetable oil on the pan. Laying the meat on the pan, I added salt and pepper. Once it was brown, I added the four sauces. 1 teaspoon of Soy sauce, Teriyaki sauce, Worcestershire sauce, and Tonkatsu sauce. I cooked the meat some more until I deemed it ready. Then, I got 2 slices of bread out and covered the sides with mayo. I just had to have something green on it, so I got out the romaine and parsley. Then I just added the meat and covered it up. Finally, I put the sandwich in the bento box and left for my big test day.

I found myself fastening my pace as the school was in sight. I just couldn't shake the excitement and nervousness I was feeling right now. What if I failed this test!? It is just a pretest, though. I am kind of worried that if I fail, the others would pass. If that happens, I'm screwed….

The front door was inches from me and I entered the door with a deep breath. Everyone was silent in the classroom and I sat down next to a silent Ino. I nodded to her and she nodded back. I couldn't blame them. We all had to concentrate. I looked at Naruto and he winked at me. Even though were together, I still blush at his cuteness, hehe. Mr. Hatake walked in and smiled at our silence,

"I'm glad to see you all concentrating on this pretest today. Just to let you know, you all will be staying with me for the whole day. The test will start in 10 minutes, so I would get studying if I were you."

We nodded and got out our books. This written exam wasn't going t be easy. We haven't even got half way through the textbook and we have to know every single thing. May bee I could use my Angeligan to my advantage. I closed my eyes and focused on activating it. I did and looked at the page. The knowledge started flowing through me and stuck to my brain like glue. I started flipping through pages, one by one, and collecting the information. Ino seemed to be using a mind technique to help her remember what was in the book. And who says blondes are stupid!? Naruto had been staring at one page for 2 minutes and then flipped to page 2. Oh, that's why they say that…We were half way through the study time and I had almost flipped through the whole textbook. If I go with my gut, I'll be fine. All of the knowledge had stuck to my brain and I closed the book. I looked over at the guys.

Kiba and Akamaru had been looking at the book and then closed it. Maybe Akamaru can help him in some way….Shikamaru had his head down….Choji was reading and eating at the same time. It obviously making crumbs throughout the pages….Lee was….staring at Sai…..Sai doing the same thing…I looked towards the girls,

Hinata had her Byakugan activated and was searching through the pages.…Karin was doing nothing because she's kind of a dumbass. Temari was sleeping, the same as her boyfriend…Tenten was reading really fast…..and Sakura was just sitting there grinning.

"Okay, times up!"

He passed out the sheets of paper and I looked at it. It was a 20 question test with 1 bonus question. Now for the questions,

What is your Age?

I guess they want your age in consideration.

**Answer: 16**

Your teammate is captured, you would…

**Answer: I would save them.**

As a ninja, what tools and or weapons do you carry with you?

**Answer: Kunai, Shuriken, exploding tags, and a katana.**

What is your best attribute?

**Answer: I have 100% accuracy.**

You're stranded on an island, what 3 things do you have?

**Answer: shuriken, sleeping bag, and food pills.**

Okay, so far so good. This wasn't really a test of what's right. It was a test of your choice.

On a mission, you spot a powerful enemy. He hasn't spotted you yet, so what do you do?

**Answer: Take a longer route and avoid him, he's not worth it.**

If you are given an 'A' rank mission, what do you do?

**Answer: Think over the details wisely before accepting.**

The Hokage commands you to protect the village from an intruder, you…

**Answer: Follow the order and protect the village with my life.**

What field of jutsu do you specialize in?

**Answer: Ninjutsu.**

What is your goal in life?

**Answer: To become a strong Kunoichi.**

Okay, I'm half way through this test.

You are alone and are ambushed by 5 enemies, you….

**Answer: Create shadow clones to hold them off, while the real me escapes.**

You get a 'D' rank mission to walk dogs, you…..

**Answer: I race the dogs so I can complete the mission and get training in.**

If lost, you…..

**Answer: take in my surroundings and decided where I am and where my destination is.**

Your teammates are injured but your still on a mission, you….

**Answer: Make sure my teammates are healed before I continue the mission.**

If the enemy is hiding, what's the first thing you do?

**Answer: Take in my surroundings; look right, left, up, and down. **

Which is more important, Teamwork or the mission?

**Answer: Teamwork.**

Are you trustworthy with others?

**Answers: Yes.**

Almost done!

You see the enemy squad you're looking for. There are 6 of them and one of them is in a cloak so you can't see what their made of. You see the strongest out of the group that's not wearing a cloak. Do you go for the man in the cloak or the man that seems the strongest first?

**Answer: Man in the cloak because there is no telling what kind of power he has.**

What is the most important thing to a medic ninja?

**Answer: To survive and heal injured teammates.**

Are you willing to sacrifice yourself for the village, your friends, and family?

**Answer: Yes.**

Alright, all I have to do now is the bonus question.

Bonus. What is your personality like?

**Answer: Kind, energetic, and strong.**

I leaned back in my chair and wiped some sweat off my forehead. I looked around and it seemed Kiba, Ino, and Sakura were the only ones done so far. I looked at my lover, he had a look of determination and was trying his best, it seemed. I'm so proud of him, hehe.

"You all have 10 minutes left!"

I heard some gasps and one of them was Naruto. God, I hope he knows what he's doing. The minutes went by slowly and almost everyone was done. The only ones left were Naruto and Lee. I started chanting in my head. Let's go Naruto, let's go! Beat the bowl cut! I heard Naruto sigh and put his pen down. I fist pumped in the air and he smiled at me. Ino was just staring at me, 'wow.' Thee teacher stood up and rang his bell,

"Alright, time's up! Put down your pens and hand me your papers."

Lee huffed and gave him his paper. It looks like someone was too concentrated on training and a certain guy then studying. Mr. Hatake came by our table and we handed him our papers.

"So," Ino continued, "How do you think you did?"

I thought for a minute before answering,

"I think I did really well, actually. I just hope my blonde cutie did as well as I did."

She giggled and glanced at her brunette boyfriend,

"You know, during the test. I looked at Kiba, and Akamaru was helping him with the test, hehe. You know, since they can talk to each other secretly."

Well that was no surprise. But the real question is, was that cheating? Meh….I don't really care.

"Alright class, you have five minutes to take a break before stage two of the test. So you might as well focus on that right now."

I sighed and closed my eyes. What was I going to do? I am definitely doing my 'Light Transformation jutsu,' but I still need to figure out what I'm going to make with the light. I'm really leaning toward the light bow and arrow though. That or two light swords. Either way, I'll look totally badass!

"Alright, now we are doing the 'jutsu demonstration' part of the test."

He formed one of those things that they have in a bingo game.

"The balls in this device have your names on them. I'm going to randomly turn the device and drop one of the balls. It will decide who goes first and next."

He started turning the device and a ball dropped on the holder,

"Yuuki!"

"Yes!"

I yelled as I jumped in the air. I turned to Ino,

"Wish me luck!"

She nodded and I entered the room with Mr. Hatake following me. It was a dark room and all of the teachers were sitting in a row in chairs. I bowed to them and introduced myself,

"Hello. My name is Robina Yuuki and I will be using my kekkei genkai for you today."

I formed the hand seals fast and yelled,

"Light Transformation Jutsu!"

A light bow formed in my hand and I did the same thing I did in P.E the other day. I shot at the targets, one by one, with my light arrows. They of course hit every target right in the middle and the teachers nodded in approval. I decided to do my swords as well as I formed two long katanas in my hands. One of the teachers snapped his fingers and about 20 shadow clones came running at me. I started slashing away and making each clone disappear. Once they were done, I made the swords disappear. I bowed and they clapped in unison. Mr Hatake grinned and led me back to the classroom,

"Nice job, kiddo." (Get it! In kill bill, her name is Beatrix KIDDO and she uses two swords to kill all of those Japanese guys…no…then watch the fucking movie!"

We walked in the classroom and everybody relaxed when they saw me smiling. I sat back down and the teacher started the ball device again. Ino leaned in to me,

"So, what happened?"

"Well I did my jutsu perfectly and they all clapped when I was done, haha."

She grinned and her eyes went wide when she heard that Kiba was up next. She stood up and gave him a hug,

"Do good out there, boy."

He winked at her and left for the test. He, of course, came back with a stupid grin on his face and Ino sighed in relief.

And so the test continued for everyone in the class. Some came back with a smile on their face. Mostly the people I knew. And some had a frown on their face, the people that I didn't know. I gave a wide smile as I saw Naruto come back with a smirk. I gave him a quick kiss and he hugged me tight.

"Alright class, that's it for the 'jutsu demonstration' part of the pretest. I think you all did really well but there is no guarantee. You best get ready for the hardest part of the test….."

The 'Survival' stage.

**Alright well that is part one of the big test. Now that I think about it, it's like the hunger games, just with Naruto, haha. Plz read the black paragraph I put at the top of this chapter and vote for the freaking poll! My gosh people, it takes 5 seconds! Ahhhhhhh! Sorry…..Anyway plz review for the story and I hope you have liked it so far! ****J**


	11. Chapter 11: The Test Part 2

**Okay well the sequel is almost over and it's been fun writing the damn thing. But stories have to be finished and new stories have to begin. So it's up to you! You choose my next story on my profile or PM me! Hope you like the chapter. This is the survival round!**

Ch. 11

"You all will be in your own simulation. You each have an arena and a group of certain enemies or you to face. In the simulation jutsu, you will feel pain as if it were the real thing. If you die in the simulation, you will wake up and your test will be over. If you manage to survive, then you're still eligible to pass the test and become a ninja. Now that I have given you the details of the survival round, let us begin,"

Ms. Yuhi said.

Everyone was in a line and lying on a table. She went to each of us and formed the hands seals. She started with Sasuke and so on, until she got to me. She formed the hands seals and yelled,

"Ninja Simulation Jutsu!"

My vision went blank and stayed black for about five seconds. I was finally able to open my eyes to find a dark forest in my sights. I looked around and when I say dark, it was fucking dark! I guess they made each simulation special for that person alone. They knew I was light so I would have to use that to my advantage. I didn't want to waste my energy so I just formed a tiny ball of light and used it as my guide. I walked the dark path of the forest and by the looks of it; it was getting darker as I moved deeper. The forest was quiet, other than the swift breeze of the night wind. The trees covered the moon's light and towered over me like buildings. I moved slowly, cautious to any suspicious movements that might attack me.

I reached to, what seemed like the middle of the dark forest, and saw a waterfall falling into a large puddle. The water was purple with golden specks flowing through it. I looked around the waterfall. There were purple dark flowers with pollen sewn into their petals. I froze when I heard the voice,

"So, you found my garden."

I turned around and saw Ino standing there with a blank expression on her face. Only this time, she didn't seem like it was actually her. Just a copy of some kind. She grinned at me,

"You know what that means right?"

I shook my head slowly and she started laughing hysterically. I got a kunai out and took a combat stance. She continued to laugh,

"It means…that you're going to have to become a new flower in my collection. You're the only one I don't have."

I backed away from her a few steps and she stepped forward,

"Don't worry, it will be painless. Just as long as you stay still and keep quiet,"

She said as she lunched forward with a knife in hand.

We collided knives and the sparks of the friction lit the dark forest in a battle of friends.

(Ino's POV)

I opened my eyes to find a desert, filled with sand and dryness. There was no water in sight and the sun was blistering on my smooth skin. I breathed in deeply and moved forward into the never ending barren land. The sand sagged as my footsteps pressed into them. The sun seemed to get hotter as I went and it seemed like I was never going to find where I was going. Heck, I don't even know where I'm going. There were no trees or flowers to help know which direction I was going. If only there was some tree moss to tell which way I was going!

I walked for a few more minutes and suddenly felt a small breeze of wind coming from the left. I looked and there was a forest. I tilted my head slightly in confusion.

"Why is there a forest next to the desert?"

I asked myself. But if it would shade me from the blazing hot sun, it was the sure decision to go into it. I walked into the entrance of the forest and followed the given path. The trees looked like re wood by how high they were. They gave off heaven rays as the leaves gave some sunlight to the grass below. I stopped to pick up an Aconitum flower. The poison of the flower would help me greatly with any enemies I had to face. I picked the stems carefully with gloves on and put them in my pouch. I looked up to see more heaven rays forming and a figure approached me.

"Robina?"

"You have found me, at last. I will purify you with all my might!"

"Robina, what the hell are you talking about!?"

I yelled as I dodged her attacks. My eyes widened as I remembered that this was a test and that I would have to defeat her, no matter what.

(Robina's POV)

I jumped back as I saw my kunai thinning from the growing friction of the two knives. She came sprinting at me and I kicked the knife out of her hand. She got into a fighting stance and what was a knife fight, quickly turned into a fist fight. I attempted to punch her but she dodged with ease and counter-attacks. Her punches were fast and fierce and I had to block the ones I couldn't dodge. I managed to hook her right in the lower jaw and she fell to the ground. I jumped up I the air and brought my heel down to her stomach. She quickly rolled out of the way and a crater was made from the attack. She grabbed my arm and slammed me into a tree nearby. I gasped and ducked from an upcoming fist. She slammed into the tree and it fell to the ground with a thud.

The darkness was getting heavier by the second and it was getting more difficult to see her attacks. I had to be careful; she could use her mind transfer jutsu at any minute while I can't see her. I formed a ball of light and threw it at her like a baseball. It pitched right in her stomach and she fell back a few hundred steps. I grinned and formed a light bow. She got up quickly and I could just barely see her take out something from her pouch.

"Flower bomb Jutsu!"

She yelled as a trail of flowers shot towards me, exploding each petal. I ran to the side quickly as the trail was following me. It failed to damage me as I ran up a tree and she looked up at me. She threw another dose of the flower bombs and I jumped in the air. The bombs exploded just below me and actually gave me a boost higher in the air. Ino gasped as I brought the heel of my boot down once more. She dashed backwards but hit her back against a tree. I smirked and crumbled the ground in front of her, making her stumble to the ground. I tackled her before she could get back up and fisted her face. She spat blood in my face and knocked me off of her. I grabbed my nose as it was bleeding. I then ran at her, her doing the same, and we punched each other's faces to the ground. We both fell to the ground and stayed for a few seconds. I caught my breath and rolled back. She did the same and formed some hand seals.

"Oh shit!"

I yelled as she was about to use her mind transfer jutsu. I had to move fast and she formed her jutsu quickly. I twirled around to teleport but found my body stop. She had controlled my mind and was laughing now. She started to laugh and gloat but what she didn't notice, was that I made a clone. She had mind-controlled the clone but never noticed.

"I told you, Robina. You'll be a fine edition to the flower garden."

I looked from behind the bushed as she threw a paper bomb on the ground and switched back. Smoke formed all around us and that fact that is was super dark, didn't make it better. But now was my chance to strike her. I formed two swords of light and ran through the smoke. She regained her body and opened her eyes. She was introduced to two swords swinging frantically at her in all directions. She screamed as cuts formed in her body and blood began to flow. She pulled her arms up in an attempt to block my cutting blows. She eventually jumped out of the way and I threw one of the swords at her. The sword cut off her right leg as she hit the ground with a thump. She screamed in pain and watched as I slowly walked over to her.

"All you had to do was become one of my flowers…"

I grimaced at her,

"Shut the fuck up….."

I said as brought both swords into her heart. She grabbed the swords for a second but went limp. I pulled the swords out and the forest around me lit up with dim light. Okay, so every time I beat an enemy, the forest becomes a little less dark. I nodded in understanding and continued down the, now lighter, path of the forest.

(Ino's POV)

Dodging her attacks, I found an opening and used it to my advantage. I kicked her in the gut and she backed up a little. I turned around and started sprinting up the tree. She just stared at me until I flipped backwards and kneed her in the cheek. She held her cheek and grabbed my arm, trying to twist it. I flipped in her grip and kicked her feet from the ground. She started getting really mad now as she screamed at me.

"Light transformation Jutsu!"

She formed a ball and chain and swung it at me like a bullet. I slid under the approaching ball and gave her a sweet uppercut. She coughed up blood and fell to the ground. That poison flower I picked would really help while she is down. I grabbed the petals and combined it with my flower bomb.

"Flower bomb Jutsu!"

The expected trail formed and exploded. She got out of the way, but what she didn't know, was that the poison petals would fly out and stick to her. She didn't know they were poison and just plucked them out with a huff. I smirked at her and she tilted her head at me in confusion. She suddenly grabbed her abdomen and screamed. The flower is able to cause burning to the abdomen, vomiting, and numbness of the body. Death could occur in less than 2 hours if fatal. She started throwing up and fell to the ground, shaking. I couldn't bear to see her in pain so I threw a paper bomb on her head and it exploded. Blood splatter everywhere and the green of the trees turned red. The sky turned crimson and the flowers turned the color of blood. Her head was blown apart and I almost gagged in the disgusting display. I quickly continued down the trail, grabbing more of the poisonous flower, just in case.

(Robina's POV)

I continued down the dim path of the forest, slowly. If I faced Ino, then I knew I would have some other friends as well. I entered a mountainous area. It smelled of pine and rock as I continued walking. I heard a twig snap and I stopped in my tracks. I squinted my eyes as I saw a twirling grey figure come towards me. I ran and tumbled out of the way. Looking up, I saw a man and his dog staring at me.

"Who said you could enter my territory!?"

I stood up slowly and put my fist up.

"Kiba, its Robina!"

He tilted his head and looked at his dog. The dog growled at me and Kiba followed his example.

"We don't know a Robina. So as far as we're concerned, you're an enemy!"

Well shit. Kiba and Akamaru are pretty strong when they work together. Two against one weren't very good odds for me. I formed my signature bow and pulled back an arrow.

"Guess I'll have to hunt the wolf before he hunts me."

He growled once more,

"Likewise!"

He yelled as he sprinted towards me. I shot the arrow at him and he dashed out of the way. I looked up from the bow in shock. I missed!? He was moving in frames and I could barely see him. I guess it's harder hitting a fast target like him then a still target. He kept running and I shot multiple arrows at him. Dashing backwards as I did this, he and his dog started to twirl towards me. Shit! My bow disappeared as I dove to the side, dodging his twirling attack. He twisted underground and I widened my eyes. The ground under me collapsed and he gave me an uppercut to the jaw. I coughed up some blood and fell a few feet away. He smirked and ran towards me. I gasped and twirled in rotation. Light circled my body and my body particles formed behind him. I gave him a roundhouse kick and he yelped in pain. What I forgot to notice, was that Akamaru was nowhere to be found. I turned around to see Akamaru in the air, twirling,

"Dynamic Marking, Akamaru!"

Kiba yelled from his pants. The dog began to spray his mark and I, just barely, rolled out of the way. Kiba cursed under his breath and stood up, wiping blood from the side of his face. I did the same and began to catch my breath.

"You're pretty good, Blondie. How did you know what my attacks were?"

"Let's just say were friends in another life…."

He smirked and blushed a little. Wow, weren't we supposed to be fighting?

"Well that sounds good and all, but this is not that life sweetheart."

I stepped back with a newly formed sword in my hand.

"Let's see if you can see through this attack!"

He yelled as hi and Akamaru transformed into a cloud of smoke. I stared at the cloud, cautiously. I waited in uncertainty for about 30 seconds before a huge dog's face appeared from the cloud. I gasped at him. Not only was there one head of the dog, but two! It growled roughly and jumped backwards. I started forming hand seals, desperately, and yelled,

"Flash protection Jutsu!"

Three walls of light emerged from the ground and blocked the way of the huge two-headed dog. It started to twirl and I prayed that the walls would hold him back. He penetrated the first wall and went through it with ease. It took more of his energy for the second one, but he got through that one two. He headed for the third one and I started sprinting away as I heard the wall break into thousands of pieces. I twirled as fast as I could and teleported to the point where the huge dog began. He stopped twirling and glared at me.

"Light Style: Energy Shotgun Jutsu!"

I yelled as a giant gun formed in my hands. The dog growled and started running at me again. I looked down the scope and focused. This jutsu only had one bullet to damage your enemy and it looked like it was my only chance. He started sprinting faster and faster, his paws making craters in the mountainous ground. I stared down the scope,

"Just…a…little…..bit…closer….."

He was about 1000 feet away from me at this point and I put my finger on the trigger.

"3…2…1…Now!"

He jumped in the air as I aimed the gun upwards. I put pressure on the trigger and the bullet of light shot out of the gun at lightning speed. The bullet hit through his chest and the cloud of smoke reappeared. I let go of my holding breath and looked away from the scope. The gun shined bright then shattered into shards of light. I walked over to the Inuzuka on the ground ahead. He was on his back now, panting heavily as he held the wound in his chest. Akamaru was on the ground beside him, unmoving. He looked at me,

"Wow….you are….pretty…good…good….ugh….fight…"

He groaned as he closed his eyes and his head fell back to the ground. I kneeled down to him and pulled the bullet out of his chest. He made no sound and looked peaceful at the moment. I stood up and walked over to Akamaru. I picked him up and put him on Kiba's still chest, just as they should be. The area around me grew less dark and the trail glowed a bright red.

"I really hope this is over quickly…. I'm running out of chakra fast…"

I said as I began the trail of color red.

(Ino's POV)

The crimson trail led to a large area of lava and magma. It was even hotter than the desert a way back. I looked around and wiped sweat from my brow.

"And what do I have the pleasure of a fellow blonde?"

I looked in all directions but couldn't see where the voice was coming from. The ground beneath me started crumpling and jumped out of the way. I stared at the spot, in the air, and saw a flash of blonde, orange, and black. He looked at me, confused and pointed at me.

"How the hell did you get into the nine-tail's lair?"

I looked around at the red environment and back at him,

"How did you get here?"

I asked him. He just shrugged and I stared at him.

"I don't know but for some reason….I feel like I have to protect it."

I gasped and stepped forward,

"No you don't! We don't have to fight!"

But it was too late. He was already charging at me with a rasengan in one hand. I threw some kunai at him but the ball of energy deflected them away. I screamed as I ducked and he hit the air behind me. The ball disappeared and he turned around. I jumped up in the air and twirled, my boot meeting his face and sending him flying. He grunted and stood back up. He started forming hand signs and I groaned. I knew what that meant.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He yelled as a great number of Naruto's formed and attacked me. I formed clone of my own but there was no way that I could form as many as him. However, the fewer clones you form, the more energy each of them has. I formed about ten clones of myself and charged at the blond ninjas. My clones clashed with his clones and I clashed with the real Naruto. All that was heard were grunts and the sounds of kunai clashing. Eventually, the sound of poofing also joined the battle. I punched Naruto and he elbowed me in the side of the head. I fell to the ground and he brought his foot up to stomp me. A clone came and protected me as I formed my hand seals,

"Mind Destruction Jutsu!"

He suddenly stopped attacking and all of clones poofed. I stared at with wide eyes, waiting for him to do something. He suddenly grabbed his head and started screaming at the top of his lungs. I grinned and backed away from him. The jutsu takes about 15 seconds before…..

_Boom!_

His head explodes….

He fell to his knees and fell, face first, into the hot dirt. I put my hand to the side of my head and started healing it. That blow felt like a concussion but I could heal it easily. The green glow from my hand disappeared and I looked down at Naruto's body,

"Sorry Robina….."

The volcano stopped erupting and the sky turned a bright clear blue. The magma geysers formed into trees and a trail lit up with leaves. I sighed and continued down the, seemingly never-ending, path.

(Robina's POV)

The trail of red blood, lead me to a giant gate of gold. I stared at it, in awe, and looked around,

"What is this place?"

I asked myself, filled with curiosity.

"It is the nine-tail's cage."

That voice could've belonged to only one person. My eyes widened as I turned around to face the most familiar face. He was staring at me with a glare.

"And in the nine tail's gate, you never leave…"

I froze at his sudden sentence.

"Naruto, we don't have to fight!"

He shook his head and casted a kunai from his sleeve. My eyes formed tears as I knew I would have to face the man I loved and wanted to have kids with. He charged at me and I wiped away from my tears,

"You want a fight!? I'll give you one!"

I yelled at I returned his charge. We touched kunai's and we both punched each other with our free hand. Our attacks looked almost identical as we dealt the same damage to each other in synchronization. We both dashed back after a spell of knives and fist. He began to grow angry as his eyes turned red and he got on all fours. The final showdown had begun and it was my turn to show him what I was made of. I pressed my hands together and closed my eyes in focus.

"Light Angel Transformation Jutsu!"

I yelled as large wings began to grow from my shoulder blades. My eyes turned from bright green to a glowing white. My clothes glowed as well as tiny white petals rotated around me. He growled at me and began running on all-fours at me. I spread my wingspan and flew straight at him. My eyes glowed a bright color, as a ray of light shot out towards the red fox. He dashed to the side, still running at me with all of his might. He grew claws, as sharp as a katana and slashed forward. I brought my wings in front of me and then opened them back up. He flew backwards, and landed on his feet. His aura grew even brighter as he grew to 4 tails. His skin started to peel and he transformed into a whole other being. I gasped at the form but still stood my ground. I formed my angelic staff and twisted it in my hands. The staff started shooting light daggers at Naruto, faster than any bullet. Naruto's form took the dagger and screamed in pain at the many holes in his body. The staff disappeared and I waited for his move. He was staring at the sky and a little ball floated into his mouth. He breathed in, his chest expanding greatly, and released a huge beam of darkness. I spreaded my wings and flew upward as the ground beneath me vanished without a trace.

"I will win this time, Naruto!"

I yelled as white brass knuckles formed on my gloves. I flew at a blinding speed and brought Naruto to the ground, punching him. Every punch shook the ground as blood spread throughout Kurama's lair. Naruto tried to roar and get me off of him but it was too late. My brass knuckles were too much for him and before I knew it, I was punching him back into to normal form. I stopped once I saw his skin form reappear and his face muscles relaxed. I panted with huge breaths as my wings disappeared and my clothes turned back to normal. The brass knuckles shattered and my eyes turned back to green. I looked at his face, breathing heavily. He looked so peaceful at the moment. I lay my panting self onto his chest and just stayed there for a few minutes. I looked up to see my vision going blank and I looked back at Naruto,

"Guess I won this one, huh."

My vision went black and my breathing finally went back to normal, almost instantly.

(Ino's POV)

The trail was nice and clean as I walked through it. It felt just like the training ground and I remembered the times I had there. My eyes widened as I stared to choke up,

"That means…..my opponent….is….."

"Hey! You're fucking trespassing!"

I swallowed and looked up from the grassy land. My sight instantly went to the red fang tattoos on the sides of his cheeks. They were his trademark look and I loved them. He looked at me weird,

"Why are you staring at me weird?"

I shook from my thoughts and flipped my hair behind my back. A large white dog came from behind him and barked at me, angrily. My look saddened as I glanced at the growling dog I have come to know and love.

"Well….just because you're pretty doesn't mean you'll get away with trespassing in my area!"

I sighed and started sprinting at him. He gasped but quickly returned the motion. He threw three kunai at me as he ran. I dodged two of them and caught the last one. With kunai in both hands, I slashed at him furiously but he was too quick. He grabbed one of my wrists and brought it over my head. Then he pushed my gut with his shoulder. I stumbled back but quickly recovered at the canine ninja. I threw my kunai at him and it scraped his broad shoulder. Him wincing still charged at me but missed. I dashed a few hundred feet and leaned on one knee, panting. I had not realized how much chakra I wasted fighting the other two. He stepped forward and yelled,

"You better be ready, Blondie! Because now it comes for real!"

He said as he transformed into a huge three-headed dog. I held my breath at the sight and nearly fainted when I saw it. I didn't even know he had this much power. He sure wasn't holding anything back this time. Well if he was going to go all out…Who the hell is stopping me from doing the same!? The huge three-headed dog started stomping his way toward me. I tried to stand up but stumbled back down. Damn it! How am I going to…..I got it! I formed the hand seals as fast as my fingers could and directed my hands toward him. He kept running at me and I yelled my technique

"Chakra Transferring Technique!"

The dog stopped in its place and a blue glow flowed from me to him, from him to me. I was absorbing his chakra and he was absorbing mine. Once finished, I stood up, chakra up to my maximum. He, on the other hand, didn't look so good. He stumbled back and forth and landed on his butt. He was panting and looked at me,

"How did…..you…..do that?"

He asked. I walked up to him and laid him to the ground. He couldn't reject my motion and just went with it.

"I switched our energy with one another. I had face two people before and was really weak by the time we started our battle. You, on the other hand, were full of energy and spirit. So I switched us and now you feel weak, huh?"

He nodded and groaned.

"It's ok. You tried your best,"

I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face grew a tinted pink and he looked away. I smirked at him,

"Guess you just can't beat me, boy."

He tilted his head at me with confusion. My grew from happy to sad quick,

"Unfortunately though, I have to kill you to pass stag 3 of the test."

He looked at my sad face and put his tanned hand on mine. I looked at him,

"It's okay. You beat me so do whatever you want. Just be gentle, okay?"

I nodded slowly with a slight smile. I put my palm on his chest and breathed.

"Heart…..Transmission…..Jutsu"

I said as his chest pumped up once and he stopped breathing. A tear dropped from my eye and closed his eyes. I walked over to Akamaru and did the same. I cuddled him and Akamaru together in their peaceful sleeps. I sighed at their slumber and stood up. My vision went blank and I woke up on the table.

(Robina's POV)

I opened my eyes to find myself on the table I was laying on before the stage started. I looked over at Ino and she fluttered her eyes open. I grinned at her and she grinned back. Ms. Yuhi walked over to us and said,

"You two did a phenomenal job! We teachers watched your every move during the simulation, as well as everyone else's. You two passed the stage and we will tell you if you passed the pretest or not,"

We looked at each other and gave ourselves a pat on the back. Naruto and Kiba walked over to us and hugged us.

"I had to fight you, you know. I just want to say I kicked your ass, hehe."

Ino and I said to the guys. They grinned and looked at each other,

"Likewise!"

We rolled our eyes as we walked back into the class room and waited for the rest of the people to finish their simulation. I really hope I pass! I really hope Naruto, Kiba, and Ino pass too! Let's just hope the teachers liked what they saw.

**And that is the end of my longest chapter ever. I brought the action in this chapter because there wasn't much action in the first story. There's one more chapter left! Will they become ninja's!? You will have to see tomorrow when I post the last chapter of the sequel. THEEN I AM TAKING A BREAK FOR THE WEEK SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. WE HAVE 2 VOTES FOR NARUTO, 1 VOTE FOR ATTACK ON TITAN, AND 1 VOTE FOR LEGEND OF ZELDA. GET VOTING PEOPLE! THX FOR READING AND PLZ REVIEW!**


	12. Epilogue

**And then comes the last chapter of the sequel! I had a thought yesterday while I was learning how to drive. I thought, maybe I should make it a trilogy…buuttttttt it's just a thought. If you want me to do a trilogy and continue it, just PM me or put in a review for this story. If I do write one, it will be written later because I want to start on new stories. Another person has taken my poll! But I still want more of you to take it. We have 2 votes for Naruto, 2 votes for Legend of Zelda, and 1 vote for Attack on Titan. If you go on my profile, go ahead and vote! Or read my other stories. If you don't have an account and your just here to read, make a fucking account! Anyway, thanks for reading and here you go.**

Ch. 12

I know I've been acting cool around my friends and all. But I'm really nervous, to tell you the truth. They all seemed to be grinning like idiots, but I knew they were nervous as well. We just talked about anything other than the test. I was kind of afraid to jinx it or something. That would be my luck!

By now, everyone in the class had made it back to the classroom and sat in their seats. The teachers were all forming the results together in another room. So, that just left the students to just sit there and wait. We all stopped talking and I decided to break the silence,

"Okay guys, I'm really nervous about these results. I mean what if you all pass and then I don't? I would have to wait until the end of the year to take the test again and you guys would be ninjas."

Naruto put a hand on my cheek,

"You don't have to worry because YOU'RE GOING to pass."

I looked at him with a slight smile. He brought me close to his chest and I laid my head on his shoulder. He always knew what to say. I almost fell asleep but awoke to Ino tapping my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"He's back."

I looked at the door and Mr. Hatake walked in with a shocked face. He put the papers down and sat in his chair. He just kind of sat there and stared at the papers for a minute. We didn't say anything to him. After about two minutes, he sighed and stood up.

"Alright, here's what happened. There are 40 students in here. And, I can't believe I'm saying this. Out of 40 of you, 14 of you passed….."

There were gasped all around the room and I sat up straight in my chair.

"That is a new record…I don't even know how you 14 did it but you did! But before you become a ninja, you must learn the history of the village. It all started years ago when…"

"Read the dang list already!"

The class yelled in unison. He jumped in out of his place but quickly regained posture. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"The following 14 are: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno. Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Temari, Shikamru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Sai, annnnnnnndddddd…."

I stood up in my chair,

"Come on!"

"Robina Yuuki."

My breath froze and it seemed like time froze. I stared at him and he smiled at me.

"Really?"

I asked in disbelief. He laughed and nodded slowly. Although there were sounds of groaned and failure, but none of them were a match for my sound of happiness. I hopped in the air and kissed Naruto so fast he didn't even know I kissed him. I hugged Ino and Kiba and they just blushed and giggled.

"Well, I think you all have had a tiring day of testing so I can now say to 14 of you. YOU'RE DISMISSED."

All 14 of us cheered and ran out of the school. We fist pumped in the air and all went for some barbecue. We had eaten all of what we could handle and the waitress said it was free for the test we just passed. We were like a group of drunken people down the streets. We were screaming happily and jumping on each other. We passed my house and I got off of Naruto and waved goodbye. I ran inside to find my parents at the table,

"Mom! Dad! I passed the pretest and now I'm a kunoichi!"

They smiled with wide smiles and cheered. Mom patted the seat next to her and I sat down, still shaking from excitement. She put a hand on my dad's hand and smiled at me,

"And we are getting remarried."

I gasped and they waited for my reaction. My mouth turned wide and I hugged them both,

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy were a family again! But as soon as I saw you too in bed, I knew you were going to."

They laughed,

"Yep, that righ…wait a minute…..you saw us in bed!?"

"But that's all the past now! When is the wedding?"

They looked at each other and then looked back at me,

"Actually, we were just going to have a private wedding in a nice garden or church. A wedding costs too much but we know we love each other very much. He did buy me a ring though."

She said as she put her ring finger up. It was 4 carat diamond and it shined in the light. My eeyes went big and I looked at Dad.

"You the only one who knows how to spoil my mom, huh?"

He nodded and laughed.

"You know it, sweetheart!"

I rolled my eyes and got up from the table.

"Well I have to go to the Hokage mansion and get my ninja details."

They nodded as I practically ran out the door and to the huge red building below the Hokage Monument. I noticed that most of the buildings from that F5 cyclone had been rebuilt and there was almost no more debris on the streets. I ran through the mansion door and ran in the spiral hallway. At the very top was Lady Tsunade's office and I let out a breath before I opened the door. All of my friends were already there and smiled at me as I walked in. The Hokage smiled and stood up,

"Alright, now that you are all here, we can get started. You 14 passed the ninja test and I am so proud of you! But being a ninja is a great responsibility. You have to work with your team and treat them with respect. The missions you will be given, will start off slow. When I say slowly, I mean like escorting a client across the border. Then you will progress all the way to An 'S' rank mission, in which you will face the most difficult mission there is. You will began your first mission in a week so you all better train your hardest if you want to prove you deserved that headband. Now that I have explained everything to you, let's go drink!"

Everyone kind of just looked at each other and shrugged.

Long story short, I got so drunk last night. I don't even know how the hell I got home but I did. And guess what, I didn't get sick! Yep, guts of steel, I tell you what. I barely had a headache this morning and got up with a huge smile on my face. Mainly, because it was supposed to be a school day but I don't have to go anymore! And you know what that means, I get to fucking sleep in,, bitches! But enough of my crazy excitement. I am finally a kunoichi! My dreams of becoming one have finally come true and I just can't believe it. I know my training as a kid was hard for me to handle, but in a sense, I'm thankful of them. If they hadn't put me through hell, I would have never toughened up.

I ran downstairs and made myself a cup of coffee with some caramel. I heard a knock at the door and opened it. It was Naruto, Kiba, and Ino.

"Hey Robina! You want to come with us to the training ground?"

I looked back at my cup of caramel coffee and shrugged. It could wait. I nodded at them and we heading to the training ground to train our butts off for our very first mission.

The new life I have is an improvement over the past. I have friends, a lover, and finally a fatherly figure. But I have made myself stand out in the village. I am no longer the new kunoichi. I am no longer living a new life. I am living in my own place I call, home. And I go by the name, Robina Yuuki.

**And that's the end of the sequel! The chapter was kind of short but it was just the epilogue so…yeah. Again please review this story and tell me what you think of the story. SHOULD I MAKE IT A TRILOGY? And if you want to request a story, just PM me! If you just want to PM me because you feel like it, that's okay too! And now that I'm done with the sequel, I'm taking a week long break. IN THE MEANTIME, TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE TO VOTE FOR THE NEXT STORY I SHOULD WRITE. AGAIN WEE HAVE 2 VOTES FOR NARUTO, 2 VOTES FOR LEGEND OF ZELDA, AND 1 VOTE FOR ATTACK ON TITAN! AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU REALLY LIKED THE STORY. I KNOW I ENJOYED WRITING IT. BUT IT'S YOUR GUY'S DECISION ON WHETHER ROBINA'S JOURNEY ENDS HERE IN THE WORLD OF FANFICTION. THANK YOU!**


	13. Author's Note

**Yep this is an author's note, and you all know what that means. **

**I say stupid shit about my stories and profile and things like that. **

**But just here to tell you, in case you didn't read the notes I left **

**in the chapters. Other than the original and the sequel, I **

**Have 2 other stories that I think you should check out. I will**

**Have more stories as soon as you guys vote on hte poll at the**

**top of my profile. I mean, it takes like 5 seconds people. You**

**Get to vote for 3 choices and the results are open so you can **

**See what they look like right now. Well that's all I have to say, **

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
